


The Resilient

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is STILL Angst Trash, F/M, Family Secrets, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: As Elsa approaches her thirteenth birthday, Agnarr and Iduna must strike a balance between keeping her powers concealed from King Runeard and preparing her to one day rule Arendelle.  Still reeling from his son's betrayal over the treatment of the Northuldra over a decade ago, Runeard is intent on molding Elsa into a future monarch of his own design and making a match for her with a suitable candidate.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Halima/Mattias (Disney)
Series: Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645012
Comments: 111
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second story in the Bound series. If you're new to Bound, it should be fine to start here although reading The Conquered will provide a lot more context and background on the events that led to the current situation. This series is rated M for content and although I will always do my best to tag, please be mindful of the rating. As always, thank you to Fericita for being the best beta-reader ever and helping me make this story better in every way. I hope you enjoy reading and that you and your families are safe and healthy. My goal will be to update at least once a week.

“Elsa! Elsa!” Elsa looked up from her book as her nine-year old sister came bounding into the room. She smiled and leaned back in her seat. She had given up years ago trying to concentrate on her studies when Anna was vying for her attention. “Is it almost time? Is Papa back yet?” She scurried over to the large window that overlooked Arendelle’s bustling harbor. Elsa shook her head and closed her mathematics primer, sliding out of her seat and joining Anna. 

“He probably won’t be back until tomorrow, Anna. See the flag?” She pointed at the high banner billowing over the docks. “See how it’s blowing? That means the wind is going against their sails so it’s going to take longer to get home.”

“Awwww,” Anna pouted. “Another night in the stupid castle.”

“Don’t let Grandfather hear you say that,” Elsa gently warned her. “You’ll only upset him. Hurt his feelings, even.”

“Oh, I love Grandfather,” Anna shrugged. “I don’t mean him. But aside from the food and the chocolate and all the people and paintings and Ms. Halima and Destin and Cecilia and the horses and all the books and toys, I don’t like the castle. I like it when we’re back home and I can do whatever I want, however I want. One of the guards chased me all the way through the courtyard before I got to the gate just because some of my slip was showing!”

Elsa smiled fondly and patted her sister on the shoulder. Truth be told, she didn’t care for the castle either. She had enjoyed it well enough when she had been younger, though she had never understood why her parents wouldn’t let her show her powers to her Grandfather or anyone else in the castle. She understood well enough now, even though she suspected that Mother and Father were holding back the entire story.

Besides, the chocolate from the kitchen and countless books in the library had more than made up for a few days at a time without ice and snow. It wasn’t always easy to control, but she managed. It was harder for Anna to stay quiet about it. Anna didn’t understand why her sister’s gift was something that had to remain a secret. However, her parents had told her that Anna was too young to know about Grandfather’s feelings about magic and she respected their wishes. Still, it was easier to conceal her powers around her Grandfather than to completely sort out how she felt about the fact that he would be angry with her, scared and displeased, if he discovered what she could do.

She wondered, too, what they hadn’t told her even if they had finally explained that the king disliked magic. As she grew older, she realized how every time they came to the castle, her Mother grew withdrawn and distant. Sad. As though she was barely holding her tears back. Anywhere else and Mother was as happy and exuberant as Anna.

When she had first noticed, she thought it was because they only came to the castle when father was leaving for or returning from one of his diplomatic trips. Elsa always felt a bit sad when they came to the castle because even if it was for a trip like this, when Father was coming home, it was still the place they had last seen him before sending him off. Only Mother was allowed to accompany him to the dock with Grandfather. The castle was a place of the last dinner together, the last hug and kiss on the top of the head. The place where they said their goodbyes before he sailed for distant ports and countries for months at a time.

But it seemed like it was even more than that for Mother. Her eyes became hard or dull and her face became fixed. She hovered around Elsa and Anna in a way that she never did when they were in residence at the Sommerhus. She came looking for them frequently, always asking if they were alright, if anyone was bothering them. As though the staff would ever be a bother. Even Anna seemed to notice and was bouncier around her mother, hugging her even more than usual and constantly running back and forth between her playtime and lessons to check in on her.

Elsa was twelve now. Adults had always told her how intelligent she was compared to other children her age. They praised her memory and ability to make connections that weren’t readily apparent to others. And her keen sense of observation. She could be silent as she moved through the halls and she had heard any number of adult conversations that were had when the speakers were certain there were no children about. Obviously, Father had been raised in the castle. But Mother had lived here too and she hadn’t been happy, even then. And it had something to do with Grandfather and the Northuldra. With magic. With a war that wasn’t really a war, depending on who you were listening to at the time. She was starting to wonder what her parents would share if she asked outright.

“I’ll tell you what,” Elsa said as she turned away from the window. “Let me finish my problem sets and I’ll take you for a walk. We can go on that path in the woods by the fjord. You know, the one that’s really pretty in the fall.”

“Oh, the one where Papa gave Mama the locket of Grandma and Grandpa?” Anna sighed happily and threw herself onto the chaise. “I love that story. Can we ask Mama to come?”

“Of course we can ask her to come. She’ll like that.”

* * * * *

Iduna smiled as she watched her daughters race ahead of her.

“Not too far, Your Highnesses!” Their escort called after them. Iduna shook her head. She knew better. There was no stopping the girls after they had been cooped up inside for two days straight. Fitting to her mood, it had been storming when Runeard sent the carriage to fetch them for Agnarr’s homecoming and it had only just stopped hours before. She ambled along at a comfortable pace, next to the guard who accompanied her. A young sergeant, not one of the familiar faces of the Sommerhus, but an easy-going lad who seemed keen on handling his responsibility seriously.

“Should I go after them, Your Highness?” He sounded nervous.

“Thank you, Sergeant Korhonen, but once they get going there’s no stopping them. Don’t worry, they’ll stay in sight.” Almost as if they had heard her, the two girls turned around and waved. He laughed and waved back.

“You must be excited to see Prince Agnarr.” Iduna gave him a sidelong glance, but his face was guileless. She wouldn’t put it past Runeard to have people spying on her, she and Agnarr expected it, but this boy just seemed the chatty type.

“Yes, it’s been four months. We’ve missed him terribly.”

Sergeant Korhonen let out a low whistle. “You’ll pardon my saying, ma’am, but I’ve got a little boy at home. Ten months old. My first! I can’t imagine being gone for so long. The old hands tell me before you and the Prince fixed everything up with the Northuldra, it was nothing to do nine months at a time up north.” He shook his head. “Glad it’s not like that anymore. I guess it’s different for royalty though. Having to go everywhere to keep the peace and make deals and what not.”

“My husband works very hard,” she said mildly. “But he always says that it is his highest honor to serve Arendelle. The girls and I are so very proud of him.” Let Runeard try to get something out of that statement if the guard was in league with him.

“He’ll be off again though? To the northern border? For the taxes?”

“He will, Sergeant Kornhonen. Fortunately, the girls and I are able to make that journey with him.”

“It isn’t too far for the Princesses?”

“Anna gets a bit bored on the way,” Iduna conceded. “But she loves to see her grandparents.”

The sergeant shook his head. “Of course, I’m sorry. Your family. It must be wonderful to see them. I’m sure you’re looking forward to it. My folks are here in Arendelle so we’re all on top of one another half the time.” He laughed and shrugged. “Do your parents ever come down to visit?”

She forced herself not to give the boy a rude look and smiled instead. “No, they haven’t been down to visit since my wedding. My mother came briefly after Anna was born, but we travel to see them.”

“Makes sense, I suppose,” he said thoughtfully. “Your dad being the Chief Elder and all. He’s probably very busy up there. I guess he and King Runeard are lucky to have you and Prince Agnarr to go up and back once or twice a year.”

“Mama!” 

Iduna nearly sighed with relief as Anna came thundering back towards her. She smiled and stooped down so she was eye-to-eye with her beaming daughter. “Mama, where did Papa give you the locket with Grandma and Grandpa’s portraits?”

Iduna laughed. Her youngest daughter was such a little romantic at heart and was always swooning over stories of her parents’ marriage. “It was just here along this path,” she pointed up the trail. She pulled the golden locket from under her blouse and opened it, showing Anna the twin paintings. Elsa walked up and peered over her sister’s shoulder with a smile.

“I love that story,” Anna beamed as she gently touched the gold chain. “Everything about you and Papa is so _romantique_.” Iduna tapped Anna on the nose and stood. She and Agnarr had been obliged to share a rather censored and sanitized love story with the girls. One that had absolutely no marriage proposals made on their father’s behalf that included threats of violence if refused. No knives or coercion.

To this day, she had no idea what Agnarr must have said to his father to make the man hold his tongue, but whenever Anna pressed him, Runeard merely told her that Iduna and Agnarr were young sweethearts, so an arranged marriage had made sense. Her own parents simply demurred to their granddaughter’s questions by claiming they could never tell the story as well as Iduna and Agnarr could tell it and then distracting her with sweets.

“Sergeant Kornhonen! Tag! You’re it!” Anna darted out with quick fingers, catching the soldier on his sleeve and then sprinting down the path. The Sergeant glanced at Iduna. She smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to give chase. He broke into a boyish grin.

“I’m gonna get you!” She and Elsa watched as the pair ran through the trees.

“He likes to talk,” Elsa mused. Iduna hugged her daughter from behind and hummed her assent. “He likes to talk a lot. And he seems kind. But Father says people like that can be the most dangerous.”

“Your father isn’t wrong,” she sighed. Elsa had always been too sharp and observant for her age. “Royalty always needs to be mindful of who’s listening.”

“Yes. And I’ll be Queen one day. So I need to be mindful of what people are saying. What they’re telling me. Because that lets me know what they want me to know and to think.”

“Very good.” She placed her arm around Elsa’s shoulder as they walked. She sighed. “You’ve had a very different upbringing than I did.”

“Yes, Grandfather likes to point out all the opportunities I’ve had.”

They shared a look. “I wish you could have had more fun. I was so carefree when I was your age.”

“I don’t mind, mother. And Anna is carefree enough for the both of us.” Elsa grinned. Anna had managed to circle back on the hapless Sergeant and was pelting him from behind with dirt clods. “She’s not happy that we’re spending another night in the castle. She wants to go home.”

“As soon as your father arrives,” Iduna promised. “Once he’s here, we’ll say goodbye to the King and we’ll be off.” She noticed Elsa look away uneasily. “What?”

“Grandfather visited me while I was studying with Governess Albinka.”

An involuntary chill ran along Iduna’s spine. She worked to keep her tone even. “Oh? What did he want to talk about?”

“Nothing much. He was just asking how my lessons were going and what I was doing. He was impressed with my French. But just before he left, he . . .he made a comment about how I was getting older. And how when Father was my age, he was starting to attend council meetings to see how a monarch should conduct himself.” Elsa bit her lip and looked up at her. “He asked me how I’d feel about coming to live in the castle.”

“Did he?” There was an angry, high-pitched whine ringing in her ears. “What did you say?”

“I told him the truth. I like being at the Sommerhus with you and Anna and Father. Even in the winter.” She continued to chew on her lower lip. “I didn’t tell him anything about my powers. Just that the castle doesn’t feel like home.” She looked at the ground and gave a little shrug. “He seemed a little disappointed. But he didn’t press me on it.”

“Good,” she said firmly. No. He wouldn’t press Elsa. She gave her daughter a reassuring hug. “What you said was perfect.”

“He can’t make me come here to stay with him, can he?” Iduna felt a primal urge to protect her daughter flood through her chest as Elsa looked up at her with worried eyes.

“No. Your father and I will never allow that to happen.”

* * * * *

Runeard watched from the window as his granddaughters crossed the courtyard. His eyes narrowed as he saw their mother trailing close behind them with one of the members of the castle guard. The woman was always infuriatingly close to them whenever they came to see his ingrate of a son off on one of his journeys or to welcome him home. Runeard had only barely managed to corner Elsa for a few minutes before she was shuffled between lessons. He supposed he should feel some relief that the girl was clearly being educated appropriately at that glorified shack in the countryside.

But she wouldn’t be a girl much longer. He had tolerated this situation long enough, never quite believing that it would last as long as it had, that his son’s rancor and obstinance would never wane over the years, but time was relentlessly moving forward. In Agnarr’s absence, he had already started making formal inquiries about a suitable match. Runeard needed to find an appropriate young man who was up to the task of being a subordinate to a woman. England had managed to strike a balance, surely, he could too. He was running out of options.

In the aftermath of his son’s betrayal at the behest of that northern bitch, Runeard had tried to be reasonable. He had not disowned or disinherited Agnarr. He had not punished him. When the insolent boy had returned home from a goodwill tour of the north, at the head of a sled and wagon train of trade goods that were meant to pay the land taxes for the Northuldra, the taxes which Runeard had been quite certain the tribe had no idea about, the king had managed to remain calm. The people of Arendelle were quite happy to accept the goods in lieu of cash, knowing a good deal when they saw it. His idiot son had managed to somehow arrange several trade deals behind his back, apparently before ever heading north. 

Runeard had sent Agnarr and his wife for what was meant to be a victory lap, once again establishing his dominion over their lands and reaffirming the good sense in the resettlement camps. To show off to the Northuldra how their Chief Elder’s daughter had been re-educated into a passably refined symbol of Arendelle. To legitimize the claims the young couple’s future children would have over the northern territories. That had been the whole purpose of their marriage. And instead, Agnarr had thrown it all away in some ill-conceived attempt at egalitarianism and self-righteous moral superiority over his own blood.

He had let the savages buy the right to return to their lands. To their spirits. The boy had utterly squandered the opportunities Runeard had worked so hard to create for him and their kingdom. There would be no second chance. The Northuldra would never be persuaded to come south in large numbers again. Not after he had successfully ambushed them the first time. They had returned to their Enchanted Forest with their damnable spirits. Chief Elder Valde wouldn’t even venture beyond the guardian stones. And Runeard wasn’t foolish enough to think the Arendelle Army could manage a victory against the Northuldra and their magical guardians. He had witnessed the Earth Giants first hand. There would be no stopping them.

Training Elsa was his last chance.

He had remarried several years earlier in a fit of rage. After Agnarr had made it clear that there would be no more children. Anna’s birth had not been easy – according to the midwife, anyway, but who knew if it was the truth or another lie that his traitorous son was leveraging against him. He had told the boy that he could take a mistress, that any bastard sons could easily be legitimized into an heir. Perhaps after a generation the Northuldra would let their guard down or their spirits would die – magic was weaker than ever on the main continent. What Agnarr had squandered perhaps a grandson could regain, even without Northuldra lineage. Runeard would educate him personally. 

Agnarr had refused. They had quarreled. Loudly. At one point, he believed they would come to blows. He would not be compelled to be unfaithful to his wife. And when Runeard had insisted and called Iduna “savage”, Agnarr had sworn that they would never remain under the king’s roof for so long as he lived. He had packed his wife and the girls off to a permanent residence in the Sommerhus. Officially. As though they hadn’t spent most of their time there since Elsa had been born anyway. And Runeard had retaliated by packing Agnarr off to various parts of Europe for six to nine months a year.

Then Runeard arranged for a match to a suitable young woman from the south of France with a storied pedigree. He had felt pained, as though he were dishonoring the cherished memory of his late wife, but Arendelle had to come first. Even over personal sentiment.

She had died of pneumonia her first winter in Arendelle only six months after the wedding, never having conceived. He had been unable to compel any other families of appropriate note to consider him. They all saw the writing on the wall. He was aging. His heart had been giving him more trouble with each passing year. Agnarr was of age, educated, popular among his own people and among the nobility of Europe from all the diplomatic trips he was sent on. Their internal strife had not been made public knowledge. Of course everyone assumed that Agnarr was the natural successor – he was still Heir Apparent. Why waste the cream of the next generation on an aged monarch whose line of succession was already secured?

Which left his eldest granddaughter, odd duck that she could be. 

She was beautiful, at least, and rather brilliant in her own way. She might lack her father’s flair for diplomatic skills, but she had been analyzing constitutional and trade law like an adult from the age of ten. Minister Gundersen had been praising her mathematical skills as second to none for several years, proclaiming that she had never seen a child so quick with trade numbers. If only the girl had her younger sister’s talent for charming everyone she came across. He sighed. But there was something to be said for regal reserve as well. People who were too familiar with royalty could forget themselves. Elsa wouldn’t have that problem. She could have a commanding presence when she wished.

And her claim to the Northuldra could not be denied. Valde reportedly adored the child and doted on her shamelessly when she accompanied her parents on their trips to the north to collect the annual tax. Though his intelligence sources in the Enchanted Forest were scare, his understanding was that Elsa was as popular among the tribe as Anna was in Arendelle. Both girls were loved by their people. He would work with that. He would have to work with that. He had no choice.

It was time to extend an olive branch to his wayward son. Though it galled him to think of having to offer an apology to the boy and that bitch, he could swallow his pride for the moment. He had painstakingly cultivated several relationships with some of Agnarr’s allies over the past year, Gundersen included, who also felt it was time that the future Queen set up formal residence in the castle. They agreed that she was coming of age and while it had been indulgent of Agnarr and Iduna to want the girl to have a normal childhood, it was high time she begin her formal training for rulership. Which included attending council meetings and other events on a regular basis. Runeard was certain that they could all prevail upon him.

Agnarr loved his daughter. He would see that it would be best for her in the long run. There was only so much she could learn at the Sommerhus, even with the finest tutors. She was getting to the age where she would benefit from practical experience. Runeard was confident that he could provide his granddaughter with practical experience and mold her into the kind of leader who would understand exactly how her parents had betrayed her birthright and the good sense in getting it back. She was such a smart girl, after all.

* * * * *

“Papa! Papa!” Agnarr beamed as Anna sprinted towards him and dropped to one knee. He let out a grunt as she collided with him at full speed, Elsa fast on her heels. When he had departed in late April, he had just barely been able to hoist both the girls off the ground, one in each arm. But they had grown over the summer months.

“I missed you,” he kissed Anna’s cheeks before staggering to his feet and kissing Elsa on the top of her head, drawing her into a tight hug. “I missed you both so much.” Runeard had ordered him all over Europe for the past five years, ever since Agnarr had made it clear that he had no intention of forcing Iduna through another pregnancy or of taking a mistress. He wintered in Arendelle when the seas and weather were too rough to allow for easy passage. It allowed Runeard to keep up the appearance that all was well in the Arendelle Royal Family and that the line of succession was strong and secure. More importantly, however, it allowed Agnarr time with his wife and daughters.

Leaving his ladies never got any easier for all the letters they wrote one another and gifts that they sent through the post. Of all the regrets Agnarr had, missing so much of his girls’ lives as they grew up was his greatest. Iduna wrote him daily with stories of their exploits – carefully edited lest they were read by any of Runeard’s spies – but try as she might it could never be the same as spending time with them. Watching them grow. Holding their hands and hearing their voices. Every day away from them was another wound on his heart.

It was a situation to be endured for the time being.

He had the Sommerhus built as a gift for Iduna while she had been pregnant with Elsa. What was meant to be a quiet getaway for their young family had become their refuge when their eldest was only a few months old and it was becoming apparent that the winter weather was not the cause of the constant chill that surrounded the infant. He would never forget the day that he and Iduna had been playing with her as she was propped up against a pillow. Elsa had reached out with a tiny hand and chubby arm and the mysterious snowflakes that had been blamed on everything from an open window to a drafty fireplace had swirled forth from her outstretched fingers.

They had left abruptly the following morning.

Once secluded, with only Gerda and another trusted servant in tow, Iduna had sobbed and told him that, while very rare, it wasn’t entirely unheard of for one or two children of each generation to have magical abilities. To bank fires with bare hands or dig a hole by stamping a foot. It was far more common for children to have an affinity with the spirits, like she had with Gale. That affinity was what ran in her family, not powers. Agnarr held her as she wept, trying to suppress his own mounting sense of terror for his tiny daughter, and reassured Iduna that none of this was her fault and that anything and everything about Elsa was a blessing.

A blessing that had to be concealed from his father at all costs.

It had been relatively simple to keep Runeard away from Elsa in those early years. The king had little interest in spending much time with a baby, especially a little girl. He thought she was a beautiful child and congratulated Agnarr on proving that he and Iduna were able to conceive and bear healthy children. But she was a girl. A place holder until a grandson appeared. Then came Anna.

Anna had been a difficult pregnancy and a hard birth. 

The first two weeks after the delivery had been touch and go, Iduna had grown weaker each day. Although Anna had thrived with the help of a wet nurse, his wife had faded in and out of consciousness and coherence. Barely able to keep down broth let alone solid food, growing stiller and paler by the hour. Agnarr had sent a messenger north. Her mother had ventured to Arendelle, bringing with her one of the Northuldra’s most skilled healers. It was the only time she had dared to come.

It had saved Iduna’s life. After her convalescence, Agnarr had been gently insistent that there should be no more children. He could not lose her. He had begged her. He had wept and held her hand. And, finally, Iduna had relented. 

Runeard had grown increasingly persistent. He had been patient during Anna’s first year, but then he had started to make demands. He reminded Agnarr that it was his duty to provide a suitable heir to the throne. A boy. It was Iduna’s sacred duty as the Queen to enable him to do that, even at the cost of her life. And when Agnarr had nearly put his hand through the table at that, Runeard had suggested that Agnarr take a mistress. A bastard son could easily be legitimized.

In spite of his father’s many sins, Agnarr had not hated the man until that moment.

Runeard’s insistence had only made the castle more oppressive. But things had come to a head when Elsa had been five – old enough to understand the need for secrecy and to hide her powers. Anna had only been two. And she loved to toddle after Elsa shouting “Snow! Snow!”. The risk of discovery was too great and Agnarr no longer had any illusions about how his father would react if Elsa’s gift were to become public knowledge. Their final shouting match about Agnarr taking a mistress had provided an excellent justification to establish residence at the Sommerhus on a permanent basis. It not only allowed their family some much needed distance, it kept his daughter safe.

He had not expected his father to send him abroad so frequently. This had been a short season, only four months. But it was still four months too long away from his family. However, he was short on options. He could not abandon his kingdom. He could not take the girls and Iduna and flee to the forest – he had no doubt that Runeard would respond in rage and invade. He couldn’t live with that loss of life on his conscience. The king was getting older. He was weaker every time Agnarr saw him – going gray in the face – and there were rumors of heart trouble.

No, there was no escape for now. He could only endure and pray that the girls would forgive his absence.

He felt Iduna’s hand on his shoulder, firm and warm. He glanced down at her as she smiled warmly at him. They had already said their hellos on the ship, before Runeard met him at the dock. He grinned and pulled her in as well, making Anna and Elsa giggle.

“Family hug!” Anna yelled and squeezed him as hard as she could. He laughed as Elsa and Iduna followed suit.

It was good to be back with them. It was everything. They were his home.

* * * * *

Anna skipped down the halls of the castle, swinging her new doll as she went. Papa always brought her one. He used to bring them for Elsa too, but Elsa had gotten boring as she got older and now she got things like books. They had enjoyed a mid-day meal with Grandfather, sandwiches and chocolate cake and ice cream and some kind of fruit punch, but she was ready to go home to the Sommerhus. The castle was big and impersonal and Mama always fidgeted and fussed and Elsa couldn’t do anything interesting at all. She still didn’t understand why, but Mama and Papa had made a big deal about being able to trust her with an adult secret. And Elsa had quietly asked that Anna not share her gift with anyone outside the family and she didn’t want to let her big sister down.

“Where are you going, Princess?” She skidded to a stop as Grandfather came out of one of the rooms. She looked up at him. He wasn’t any taller than Papa, but he always seemed much, much bigger. Like a bear. With a gray moustache.

“We’re going home, Grandfather,” she smiled. “It was nice to visit you though. You should come visit us some time!”

He chuckled and patted her on the head. “An invitation? I’ll be sure to take you up on it. Tell me, have you enjoyed your-“

“Anna!” She spun around and saw Papa at the end of the hall, not twenty feet away. She gaped. Papa _never_ sounded angry, but he had just barked at her. “It’s time to go.” Grandfather’s hand dropped away from her head and he patted her back.

“Go,” he said in a cold, clipped tone. She shuddered and scurried towards Papa.

“Come on, Anna,” he said as he took her hand into his. It was warm and worn from his time on the ship. “Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone and their families are safe and healthy. As always, many thanks to Fericita for beta-reading and making this a better story.

Iduna stretched her arms over her head as Agnarr came into their bedroom. He smiled wearily at her as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“You should really let me do that,” she said as she eyed him appreciatively. He laughed and shook his head.

“No. You deserve a man who’s had a bath. Someone who doesn’t smell like he’s been on rough seas for the past week and a half. Be honest, the carriage was a bit ripe by the time we arrived. I could see Anna wrinkling her nose.”

“Mmm. I don’t care about all that,” she yawned. “Some consider it a manly musk. But suit yourself. The girls are finally asleep?”

“It took two lullabies on the violin and several tales of France and Spain but, yes, I think they’re finally asleep.” He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. “So we won’t be interrupted once I’m decent.”

“Decent wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for your first night back,” she laughed. Agnarr chuckled, winked suggestively and headed for the adjacent washroom. She sighed happily and lay back against the pillows.

She hated that he was gone so frequently, but at least he had done all he could to protect her and the girls in his absence. The Sommerhus had been such a lovely gift – originally meant to be a private country getaway used once or twice a year. But it had quickly become their refuge from Runeard. Mattias often stayed with them, bringing Halima and their children, Destin Jr. and Cecilia, when he wasn’t traveling with Agnarr. And when he wasn’t there, they were watched by troops who had been loyal to Agnarr during the first collection of the Northuldra Land Reform tax.

There had been surprisingly few questions as to why the young royal family wouldn’t want to maintain their residence in the castle. The people of Arendelle, more concerned with their daily business dealings than those of royalty, believed the carefully cultivated tales of the Princesses’ frail health and the need for fresh air away from the town. They understood the benefits of a childhood spent at play in the sunshine in open fields. And as for the politicians and ministers . . .well, even if they weren’t entirely aware of the full extent of the rift between Agnarr and Runeard, they knew the king had become increasingly irritable and erratic and could understand why the Heir Apparent wouldn’t want two young girls exposed to such behavior.

Runeard had fewer allies than ever. He had been livid enough to purge his Council after she and Agnarr had returned with more than enough trade goods to cover the land taxes levied against the Northuldra. He had fired almost every single one of his ministers, even those who had not helped them, earning himself a reputation as paranoid and disloyal. Notably, Marte Gundersen had maintained her position as the Minister of Trade as she had dispassionately told the king, in the midst of a tantrum, that her job was to make Arendelle money. To make the best deal. And she had done that.

But aside from Marte, many other of Arendelle’s loyal public servants had found themselves out of a job. Word had spread among certain circles. The King was too arrogant. Too prideful. His sudden and short second marriage and tendency to ship Agnarr away had not helped his reputation. Iduna often found herself on the receiving end of quiet reassurances that those who had distanced themselves from Runeard were more than willing to pledge their loyalty to Agnarr once he ascended to the throne. For now, they were waiting in the wings for the aged king’s health to fail.

Iduna smiled humorlessly as she stared at the ceiling.

Runeard had aged past his years. She had seen to it. He was no longer the massive, strapping, martial figure who had dominated her youth. His hair had thinned. He had lost weight. His skin had a strange sheen – an unhealthy, gray cast to it. He was plagued by fatigue and strange chest pains. She had it from the castle staff that he had collapsed on more than on occasion. She had made very certain it never occurred while her family was there. There were poisons that built up over time and only made themselves known once they left a body and threw it into withdrawal. She had consulted very carefully with her mother.

The king liked his cognac. He kept a small, personal store in his private office. To be shared with no one. Iduna didn’t need assistants. Just access. And one of the first things she had learned when he had stolen her south was how to pick the locks of her massive prison. Sometimes, she would feel a pang of guilt when she thought of Agnarr. She disliked going behind his back. But he was entirely too good and honorable for the position to which he had been born. Too noble. Too gentle. He saw goodness and restraint where there was none.

She would not let Runeard hurt her husband and daughters the way that he had hurt her parents and brothers.

She would not.

“You look deep in thought,” Agnarr leaned against the doorframe, toweling his hair. His wet skin gleaming in the candlelight. Iduna smiled and cocked her head, running her gaze along the length of his muscular form.

“You’re welcome to distract me.” He grinned and tossed the towel to floor, sliding under the covers and sidling alongside her. He pressed his lips against her neck and she sucked in a sharp breath. Iduna closed her eyes. “I missed you so much.”

“I know,” she felt his smile against her skin. The warmth of his body and breath against her as he slid his hands along her sides. “I read all the letters you wrote. The ones telling me you missed me. And the ones telling me what you wanted to do once we were together again.” She opened her eyes again as he rested his forehead against hers, noses brushing. “Still, you looked a bit serious to be thinking of this,” he said lightly. “Should I be worried?”

Thoughts of her actions against his father flooded her mind and, despite their comfortable closeness, her gaze wavered and she tensed. He sensed the change in her and pulled back, resting next to her. Agnarr brought a hand to her cheek and caressed her face.

“ _Should_ I be worried?” He frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she tried to smile. She placed a hand over his and sighed. “I just sometimes wonder if you would love me if you knew everything about me.” He smiled again and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“This has been hard. All these separations. But Iduna, nothing could change my love for you.” He stroked the hair away from her face. “I know when I’m traveling it hurts that I can’t share every moment with you. No matter how much we write, something will always get left out. Sometimes I feel like I’m keeping too many secrets from you.”

“You do?” She raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t thought him capable of keeping anything from her. Agnarr was an open book to her.

“I do,” he smirked. “Even though I know it’s a bit silly. And you can tell me anything and I promise that I will never think less of you. I can keep your secrets as well as my own. But you’re also alone so often . . .” He sighed. “If you prefer to keep your own counsel, I understand. Sometimes I’m forced to do the same. I trust you. Just don’t carry any burdens that are too hard to bear on your own.” He ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek. “I don’t like to see you so worried. I promise, I’ll keep you and the girls safe.”

How could she not love a man like that? An equally powerful rush of guilt and love surged through her as she brought her arms around him. She captured his mouth and melted against him as he turned into her, preparing for their personal homecoming celebration.

* * * * *

“I’m gonna find you eventually! You’d best just give up!” 

Elsa giggled as she, Anna, and Cecilia ducked lower behind the sacks of flour in the storehouse. It was always fun when Colonel Mattias came to the Sommerhus and brought his family with him for a visit. Cecilia was half-way in age between she and Anna, but Destin Jr. was sixteen, a recent inductee to Arendelle’s Cadet Corps, and couldn’t be bothered to play “little girl games” any more.

Which is why it was so fun to steal his training sword and epaulets whenever the opportunity arose. They listened intently as he tried to move aside some of the large barrels of molasses, honey and salted fish – all very heavy – that they had easily crawled past earlier. Anna grinned and winked at Elsa. It had been her idea to hide all the way in the back this time. After a few minutes, they heard him curse softly and stomp off in defeat.

“He’s learned the best words in Cadet Corps,” Cecilia whispered as they began to emerge from their hiding spot. “Mother used up two whole bars of soap before giving up.”

“But what does it mean?” Anna asked as they picked their way over the barrels.

“Don’t worry about it, Anna,” Elsa said as she hopped down. She held out a hand and helped her sister slide off the barrel. “It’s alright for soldiers to talk like that. But Father would die of shame if we said anything like that in front of company.”

“What company?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind!” Cecilia laughed. Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. She opened the door to the storehouse and stepped out into the sunlight.

“Gotcha!” Destin Jr. roared as he threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She shrieked with laughter and tried to wriggle out of his grasp as Cecilia and Anna came rushing to her rescue. “Where’s my gear?”

“Let my sister go!” Anna shouted, her tiny fists pounding against his left arm as Cecilia hung onto his right.

“No! Not until you give me back my stuff!”

“Destin!” Colonel Mattias’ voice boomed across the yard. “Put! The! Princess! Down!” Elsa felt Destin Jr. holding his breath as he gently placed her back on the ground and loosened his grip. She looked over to where Colonel Mattias and Father were walking towards them. The Colonel looked far more put out by his son’s behavior than the Crown Prince, who merely looked amused.

“What did she do now, Cadet?” Father called out with a smile.

“Uh,” Destin looked beseechingly at Elsa.

“We stole his epaulets,” she said, taking Anna’s hand and squeezing it so that her sister would remain silent. She didn’t want to get Destin Jr. in trouble. Cecilia still might tattle on her older brother, but Elsa couldn’t do anything about that. 

“At least it wasn’t his weapon this time,” Colonel Mattias sighed. “A soldier should never lose his weapon.” He gestured to Destin Jr. “And don’t pick her up like that again. You’re not kids anymore. That’s not appropriate.”

“It’s fine,” Father laughed. “To catch a thief, hm?” He beckoned to Elsa. “But it’s time to come in and start your lessons for the day. Governess Albinka is waiting. And once she’s done, I want to continue our conversation about Arendelle’s export business with England.” He glanced at Anna. “Anna, please give back what you took to Cadet Mattias. He has training he needs to do. And he can’t join his company out of uniform.”

“I know where they are,” Cecilia said, scurrying towards the house. “I’ll go get them!”

“Look at that, his company might be coming to him,” Colonel Mattias pointed up the road. Elsa followed his gaze to the lone rider that was approaching. She could see the jacket that marked them as a cavalry trooper, but little else. She squinted. 

“It shouldn’t be for me,” Destin Jr. said uneasily. “I’m not due at the training camp until this afternoon.” Elsa didn’t think he sounded very certain about his report time. Colonel Mattias didn’t seem to think so either because he asked,

“You sure about that?”

“Oh! It’s Sergeant Korhonen!” Anna chirped. “You can tell from the yellow hair and the red beard.” Elsa looked admiringly at her younger sister. She sometimes wondered if Anna had a photographic memory for everyone she ever met.

“Sergeant Korhonen?” Father wondered aloud. “Who’s he?”

“He’s a cavalry trooper who sometimes gets assigned to the castle guard detail,” Colonel Mattias said.

“We met him last month when we were waiting for you to come home!” Anna grabbed Father’s hand. “He was really nice! He played tag with me.” Father smiled at Anna and then looked over at Elsa. She shrugged.

“He was very talkative,” she said meaningfully.

“Oh?” Father said lightly, but she saw the small creases in his forehead deepen. “A chatty type? Well, then, hopefully he’s here for a nice chat.” Elsa watched as he, Colonel Mattias and Destin Jr. all exchanged a glance. She frowned. She understood that Father might have to keep adult things among the adults, but Destin Jr. was barely three years older that she was and it was hardly fair he be included.

But that was a conversation to have with Father later. Privately.

“Good morning, Your Highness!” Sergeant Korhonen smiled broadly as he entered the yard. He dismounted and, keeping the reins in one hand, bowed to Father and then saluted Colonel Mattias.

“Hi Sergeant Korhonen!” Anna waved and bounced onto her toes. He grinned and waved back to her.

“Good morning, Princess Anna. Princess Elsa.” He bowed his head to her. “It’s nice to see you again, I hope you’re both well.”

“How’s your son doing?” Anna asked. “Is he walking yet?”

“He’s trying to,” he laughed. “He’s certainly falling enough.”

“What brings you out here, Sergeant?” Father folded his hands behind his back.

“His Majesty wanted me to ride out here, Your Highness. To let you know to expect him in the early afternoon. He’ll be coming out in the royal carriage with a guard, but he wanted to give you some time to prepare.”

“Grandfather is coming here?” Anna’s jaw dropped as she looked up at Elsa. “I don’t remember him ever visiting before.”

“Do you think something happened?” She asked Father.

“Oh no, Princess Elsa,” Sergeant Korhonen shook his head. “Nothing like that. He just wanted to come and see you. I think it has something to do with planning a party for your thirteenth birthday in December.”

“King Runeard is coming here to plan a party?” Anna and Colonel Mattias spoke at the same time. But while Colonel Mattias sounded skeptical, Anna sounded ecstatic. Elsa bit back her smile.

“My commander told me that His Majesty wants to discuss a family affair with, uh, the family, Sir.” He shrugged apologetically. “I honestly don’t know any more than that. Just that he intends to be here shortly after lunchtime.”

“I see,” Father looked down the road as though the King were to appear at any moment. “Well, Sergeant, thank you for alerting us. Will you be staying or do you need to return to Arendelle?”

“I was going to ride back home, Your Highness, if you’ve no need for me here. I’m not assigned to the King’s Guard. They just needed someone to ride out quickly with the message.”

Father nodded and waved a hand.

“You’re dismissed, Sergeant, thank you,” Colonel Mattias said. Sergeant Korhonen saluted, bowed once more to Father, and mounted his horse.

“I hope you all have a nice day,” he said before snapping the reins and heading off.

“Maybe we can wait until Grandfather arrives to have lunch?” Anna suggested, hovering close to Elsa’s side.

“Yes, Anna, I think that’s a good idea.” Father said.

“Do you want us to tell Mother?” Elsa asked her Father. He smiled at her.

“No, Elsa, I’ll tell her myself. Why don’t you go and join Governess Albinka? There’s no reason to interrupt your morning lessons. Mattias, could you please take Anna to Gerda? And Cadet Mattias, might I suggest setting out a little early so you don’t get caught up in all the fanfare that’s heading our way? I’d hate to have you delayed for your training.”

Elsa felt her stomach churn as she started towards the house. Grandfather had never come out to the Sommerhus for as long as she could remember. She didn’t like the idea that she was the focus of his visit any more than she had liked him interrogating her about her lessons when she had been at the castle. 

Governess Albinka had taken biology classes in Berlin and told her all about dissecting frogs. She said you put them in a jar with ether to kill them, then pinned them down and cut them open to study the insides. But sometimes, the ether didn’t kill the frog and it would start to squirm as the first incision was made. Elsa thought about that a lot. How the frog must feel to have someone dispassionately torturing it while starting down at it. Sometimes, that’s how Grandfather made her feel.

And he didn’t even know what she could do.

She hugged herself as she crossed the yard, staring at the ground as she walked. She looked up to find Cecilia frowning, her gaze drifting between everyone. She looked at Elsa.

“Why do you all look like someone died?”

* * * * *

“Over my dead body.”

Runeard sighed as Agnarr leaned forward in his chair and his wife put a restraining hand on his shoulder. He took a sip of the cognac and placed the glass on the table. His granddaughters had been dismissed to do whatever it was they were allowed to do outside. Probably try to summon those damnable spirits all the way to Arendelle. The lazy, overly familiar sycophants that passed for staff at this shack had also made themselves scarce.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” He rubbed his face and winced slightly as he shifted in his seat and felt a twinge in his chest. “I am offering you, your wife, and your daughters the opportunity to return to a permanent residence in the castle.” He held up his hand as the pair opened their mouths. “Let me finish. We should discuss this.”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Iduna said coldly. Runeard waved a hand at her.

“There’s quite a lot to discuss. I appreciate you still might be annoyed about how I treated you before you were married-“

“Annoyed?!”

“-but I stayed true to my word. I didn’t kill any more members of your family and I left your people alone. And you,” he pointed at his son. “I found you a wife who was attractive enough and I did what was necessary to ensure she behaved. With a lineage that would give your children an irrefutable claim to the Northern Territories. And then you idiotically threw that away.”

He found a mild satisfaction at the way Agnarr’s jaw worked and how his eye twitched before he growled “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“I think not.” He reached out for his glass and took another sip. He studied how white Iduna’s knuckle was as she continued to grip the fabric of his son’s sleeve. He smacked his lips and sighed again. 

“You won. The Northuldra will never venture south again. We can barely get a handful of traders to come down now. They pay their annual taxes and I certainly can’t invade. Not only would my people refuse to back an expedition like that, we’d be crushed by those walking mountains that roam around up there.”

Iduna snorted and Agnarr smiled humorlessly. Runeard rolled his eyes.

“Yes, think it’s as amusing as you’d like, but your daughter is going to inherit the throne and the problems of a split kingdom. Our neighbors are growing stronger every year while we have the Northuldra situation hanging over our heads.”

“The Northuldra aren’t a threat to Arendellians,” Iduna scowled. “We never were.”

“My point,” he glared at her. “Is that Elsa is going to rule as Queen one day. Heir presumptive though she might be, we all know that I’m not having any more children and – if you two have anything to say about it – neither will you. Elsa will be Queen.”

“She’ll be a fine Queen,” Agnarr narrowed his eyes.

“I agree. She’s a smart girl. With the right match, she’ll be in an excellent position to have a long and prosperous reign.” He gritted his teeth. “But surely you aren’t deluding yourselves that keeping her isolated here in the country is providing her with the best opportunities to prepare for her future responsibilities?”

“Her lessons are going very well, thank you for your concern. Her tutors all came highly recommended and are experts in their own right. I poached some myself from other courts.”

“That’s all very well and good, Agnarr, but when you were her age you’d been attending Council Meetings with me for nearly two years. You can’t learn to run a kingdom in absentia. Elsa should have the chance to learn – just like you did – exactly how Arendelle works. The best time for that is early on. Marte Gundersen thinks she could be drafting policy by age fifteen with proper training. And I’m sure you’re giving her all your hard-earned pearls of wisdom from your travels around Europe, but lecture is no substitute for face-to-face diplomacy.”

He could see the grudging acknowledgement of that statement in both of their faces. For all of their many, many, many faults and personal slights against him, Runeard knew that they loved their girls. He would wager – was wagering – that he wasn’t telling them anything that they hadn’t worried about when considering Elsa’s future. There would be no need for dead bodies this time. He knew how to get Iduna to agree to return to the castle. Agnarr too. He drew a deep breath and looked down at the table.

“I . . .owe . . . you both, the both of you, an apology.” There. Distasteful as the lie was, he had forced himself to say the words. Which was ridiculous. Kings didn’t apologize. But their equally shocked expressions were somewhat amusing. “For past actions. I failed to control my temper as I should have. I spoke too disparagingly to you both. Unfortunately, that led to this situation where my granddaughter is not being well served by any of us for her future position and responsibilities.”

“Under no circumstances am I sending my daughter to live with you,” Agnarr said firmly.

“I’m not asking you to,” Runeard drummed his fingers against the table top. “I am extending an invitation for you – for all four of you – to return to the castle. It will give Elsa the proximity she needs to be at the center of things. To learn firsthand what will be expected of her one day. Anna – well, I don’t think she’s ever met a stranger. She always seems so happy whenever she’s in town. And she’d have the opportunity to make more friends there. To be introduced to society. You’ve both been very indulgent, but she is a Princess of Arendelle and she’s going to have to meet her social obligations one day.”

“I’m not bringing the girls to stay under your roof while my husband is gone.” Agnarr looked at his wife as she spoke in a flat tone. Runeard tried not to sneer as he covered her hand with his own. Had he ever been so sickeningly affectionate with Agnarr’s mother? Well, yes, but she had been a treasure who knew her place and stood by him. Instead, he forced a small smile and bowed his head.

“I know. And that’s easy enough to arrange.” He waved a hand and glanced at his son. “I’m not getting any younger. It would make sense for you to – slowly – start taking over some of my duties. Of course, that would mean that you wouldn’t be going out on diplomatic missions any more.” He smiled as Agnarr and Iduna exchanged a look. He thought that would get their attention. “So long as your family is in residence at the castle, you have my word that I will not send you abroad. You can remain with your wife and daughters.”

“And you think I trust you to keep your word?” Agnarr frowned.

“If I break it, you can always send them back here just like you did the first time. I’m not telling you to sell your . . .charming little Sommerhus.” His lip curled. “I can’t stop you from packing up and leaving again. The scandal isn’t worth it.” He shrugged. “I don’t need an answer right now. You can think on it. But you should ask yourselves what you want for Elsa – what would be best for her. Anna, too – she seems a bit lonely all the way out here now that she’s older. Hell, you should be a little selfish for a change and ask if you want to keep seeing one another only a few months a year!” He pointed at Agnarr. “Your mother and I were never apart for more than two weeks. I know it can’t be easy.” He drained his glass and stood.

“So think about it. And if it’s agreeable to you, then I think once you get back from your trip north to collect the annual tax would be an excellent time to make the move. We can even have your belongings brought over while you’re travelling. That would make everything nice and smooth. And I think we could all use a little nice and smooth for a change.”

* * * * *

“Psst! Hey, Elsa!” Anna shook her sister’s shoulder. Elsa rolled over and yawned.

“What?”

“Grandfather already left!” She climbed into the bed and sat cross-legged.

“He left hours ago, Anna. You were just asleep.” Elsa sat up and reached out to light the candle on her nightstand. 

“I can’t believe I got sent to bed and you got to stay up. That’s _so_ unfair.” Anna sighed. “What were you all talking about?”

“I don’t know what he was talking about with Mother and Father. He just asked me how my lessons were going with Governess Albinka. Why?”

“I dunno, I’m just curious,” she shrugged. “He was asking me how I liked it out here and if I had made any new friends.” She rolled her eyes. “Like there’s anyone to meet out here that isn’t a rabbit or a goat. He said he thought I must get lonely.”

There was a moment of silence. “Do you get lonely?”

“I mean, a little. There’s nobody else to play with and Destin is really boring now that he’s an adult. Don’t you?”

“Well . . .no. I have you.” Anna smiled at her sister’s response and then immediately felt guilty for what she had said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t -“

“No, it’s alright, you like people a lot more than I do. But I mean it. I don’t get lonely here. I’ve got you and Cecilia comes to play. We’ve always got Mother and it’s so nice when Father is home. And the staff. That’s enough for me.” Elsa reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “But I’m sorry that you’re lonely. I didn’t really think of what it’s like out here for you. Especially with Arendelle so close.”

“Yes, I’m so lonely – so terribly lonely,” she grinned. “And you know what the only thing that can make me feel better is?” Elsa groaned good-naturedly and opened her hands, palms facing the ceiling.

“I know, I know. Do the magic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone and their families are safe and healthy. Thank you to Fericita for beta-reading this and dealing with my many anachronisms even as I hold on to some to the bitter end.

Agnarr found his girls hand-in-hand as they stared up at the Sommerhus, oblivious to the flurry of activity behind them as the servants hauled trunks to various wagons and sleds. The lighter loads and necessities would come north with them as they met with the Northuldra to collect the annual tax and enjoy the hospitality of Iduna’s family. The heavy cases, the books, some beloved pieces of furniture – those would find their way to the castle and wait for their return to Arendelle. The elaborate dollhouse that a Weselton trade delegation had presented to Elsa for her third birthday, now full of furniture the girls had hand crafted over the years. Books that he and Iduna had read to them at bedtime from before they had learned to read. An ornately carved rocking chair that had once belonged to Agnarr’s mother which had been the perfect place to wrap a child in a comforting blanket and while away the hours.

He sighed inwardly, but put on a cheerful face as he walked up behind them.

“So, who’s excited to go see Grandma and Grandpa?” Usually, this question was answered less in words and more by the volume of Anna’s excited shriek, but she and Elsa stood silently for a long moment.

“Are we really never going to see home again?” Anna asked in a small voice.

“No, Anna,” he tried to sound reassuring. “Of course we’ll come back to visit. I promise. This will always be our family’s special house. We’ll just be staying in the castle most of the year.”

“See?” He watched as Elsa tried to smile and gently knocked her shoulder against her sister. “I told you. It’s not goodbye forever. Just for a while.” Anna sniffled. “I know you don’t remember living in the castle, but you used to love it when you were a baby. And there’s always a lot to do whenever we visit.”

“You’ll also be able to go into Arendelle with your mother whenever you’d like,” he promised. “And there are some lovely walking paths that rival anything we have out here. I promise.”

“But it’s not home!”

“Anna,” Elsa hugged her close. “You’re a Princess of Arendelle. Of course it’s home. It’s where we were born. And it’s where Father grew up!”

“Did you think it was home, Papa?” Agnarr smiled and wiped away his daughter’s tears.

“As a boy, I didn’t think there could be a better home.”

“But what about here?”

“Wherever you girls and your mother are, that’s where I’m home.” Elsa and Anna both looked very pleased and he pulled them both into a tight hug. “It will take some time to get used to the castle when we return, but things will be just fine. Besides, I’ll be there with you every day. No more travelling abroad for diplomatic tours. I promise.”

“You’re promising an awful lot, Papa,” Anna wiggled free of his grasp.

“Am I?” He shrugged as Elsa giggled. “Well, I mean it. You both love Arendelle and I believe you’ll come to love living in Arendelle.”

“And living in the castle?”

“That too, Anna.” He would see to it. He would hold the King to every stipulation they had agreed upon while negotiating his family’s return to residence in the castle. They had their own wing. He and Iduna would handpick the staff who were permitted to enter their quarters and the girls’ rooms. Boundaries would be enforced.

“I guess there is an awful lot of chocolate there. A bunch of toys too. And we’ll get to see Cecilia a lot more.” Anna said thoughtfully. “Oh! And there are balls and banquets – Papa, can we go to those?”

He smiled and ruffled her hair. “You can certainly come to the early parts to meet everyone.”

“Your Highness?” Destin Jr. – or Cadet Lieutenant Mattias as he now preferred to be called – stood tall with his hands respectfully folded at the small of his back. He had grown while Agnarr had been gone over the summer. He was nearly as tall as his father now, although he had yet to fill out and looked a bit like a scarecrow in his loose uniform. Mattias had told him how excited and proud Destin Jr. felt to be making his first trip to the Northern Territories. Agnarr nodded in greeting. “Whenever you’re ready, the carriage is prepared.”

“Thank you, Cadet Mattias,” he said as Iduna approached. “We’ll be on our way shortly if you would like to inform the escorts.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” he bowed and then caught sight of Iduna. Agnarr bit back a grin at how young the boy looked as his face suddenly lit up. His wife had never really stopped doting on Destin Jr. and, according to Mattias and Halima, the young man looked at her as a second mother - or a very indulgent aunt. “Oh! Good morning! I have a letter for you from Mother.”

“Good morning, Destin,” Iduna smiled as she went to hug Anna from behind and smooth her hair. “I was wondering if I’d hear from her again before we left.”

“She’s really excited you’re moving back to the castle. She says it’s going to be just like old times when you used to come to Grandpa’s tavern.”

“Wait, what?” Anna looked up at her mother. Elsa gave Agnarr a wide-eyed look of delight. “But you’ve always said we can’t go to taverns because they’re wretched hives of- “

“Hudson’s Hearth is more of a restaurant,” Agnarr said quickly. “It’s one of Arendelle’s finest eateries and specializes in excellent local cuisine. The lutefisk and pickled herring is second to none.”

“Oh!” Both girls exclaimed.

“That’s not a tavern. Cecilia says it’s the best,” Anna said.

“But,” Destin Jr. looked confused. “We serve all kids of beer and mead – of course it’s a –“

“Thank you, Cadet Mattias,” Agnarr raised his eyebrow and gave the boy a meaningful look. He could see Iduna covering her mouth to hide her amusement. “If you wouldn’t mind telling the escorts - we’ll be departing momentarily.”

“Uh, yes, of course.” He hurried off and Agnarr shook his head. He was a good lad, just . . .young. Agnarr could hardly remember ever being that young. He turned to his family, where Iduna had joined the girls in gazing up at the house. She had one arm around each of their shoulders and was drawing them in close against her. He joined them, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin atop her head. He hair tickled as she looked at him and gave a small, sad smile.

“Goodbye, Sommerhus,” Anna said solemnly. “We’ll miss you.”

“But we’ll see you next year,” Elsa said.

“But we’ll miss you until then.”

“Yes, we will,” Iduna sighed. Agnarr squeezed her gently and then stepped back. His ladies all turned slowly and it hurt his heart to see them all looking so forlorn, but he forced a smile and tried to sound cheerful.

“Shall we?”

* * * * *

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Elsa grinned as Anna leapt out of their carriage and charged across the clearing towards the guardian spirit stones. Her grandparents were grinning so broadly that she could see the white of their teeth despite the distance between them. She looked at her Father who waved his hand with a smile.

“Go on, Elsa.”

“We’ll be right behind you,” Mother said.

Elsa followed after her sister, holding her skirt so it wouldn’t trip her. Everyone was quite forgiving when Anna wound up with grass stains on her shirt, but being the eldest and the future Queen came with different expectations. She laughed as she saw Anna nearly knock over her Grandpa as she flung herself into his arms. Grandma continued to walk across the clearing towards Elsa and raised her arms out to bring her into a hug.

“Oh, my darling girl, look at how you’ve grown!” Elsa closed her eyes and squeezed her tightly. She loved visiting Grandma and Grandpa. Unlike Grandfather, they never made her dance around unspoken expectations. And she didn’t have to hide her gifts from them once they were alone. “We’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too!” 

Grandma pulled back and smiled at her, smoothing a hand over the top of her head before cupping her cheek. “It’s always so good when you visit. Letters are never enough.”

“I wish we could come up here more often,” she said sincerely. Even the Sommerhus could seem stifling at times with all of her lessons and the couriers who came from Arendelle to speak with Mother. Or Father during the rare times he had been home. She imagined that living in the castle would only be worse.

“I do too,” Grandma sighed. “But we’ll make the most of the time we have now, hm?” Elsa nodded. “How about you go say hello to Grandpa? I’ll go greet your parents.”

“Alright.” She walked towards the tree line and the four towering stones, watching as the escort began to drive hooks into the ground to tether their horses. The large wagon train from the Quartermaster Corps wouldn’t arrive until late the following day. They had passed it just outside of Arendelle at the start of their journey north. Grandpa and Anna chatted as she approached. Elsa noticed how Grandpa did not take a single step forward despite Anna playfully tugging on his hand and arm. He always waited next to the stones. Every year. And the soldiers stayed back from the stones. Every year. She wondered about that.

She knew it was the kind of question her parents would dance around and Colonel Mattias was back with the main force that was coming to transport the annual taxes, so she couldn’t ask him. Elsa thought it was interesting that it was paid in trade goods instead of lucre and had spoken to Minister Gundersen about it several times. The Minister had congratulated her on quickly deducing that although the Northuldra were poor when it came to cash, their goods could readily be traded for values worth what they owed Arendelle each year. Minister Gundersen boasted that the usual haul yielded a healthy buffer of no less than twenty percent profit above the intended tax. All additional proceeds going straight to the kingdom’s coffers. She meant to ask Grandpa about it this year. She noticed Destin Jr. and three other members of the Cadet Corps gawking at the stones, hovering halfway between where her Grandpa and Anna waited and halfway between the soldiers who were starting a small fire and seemed to be setting up to cook.

“Destin!” She called and waved to him. “Come and meet my Grandpa! I’ve met yours.” She almost expected him to demand she call him by his rank or to refuse her offer, but instead he grinned and gently hit one of the other cadets on the elbow. To her surprise, all four of them ran over.

“Can we really meet the Chief Elder, Princess Elsa?” A female cadet asked, looking in wonder at the woods.

“Yes,” Elsa said, clasping her hands in front of her. It would be rude if she sent everyone but Destin away. “Of course. I’m sure he would love to meet all of you.” She hoped she wasn’t lying. As she approached Grandpa, straight backed and regal as possible, leading her impromptu honor guard, she saw his smile go wooden. She felt a pang of uncertainty grip her and she squeezed her hands together.

“Hello, Grandpa,” she said as they approached. He kept a protective arm around Anna who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “This is Cadet Mattias. And-“ she faltered as she looked around at the others.

“Cadet Alfson, Cadet Helvig and Cadet Krum!” Anna pointed as she smiled at each one. “This is our Grandpa.”

“Sir!” Destin bowed and then saluted. The other cadets saluted as well. “It’s an honor to meet you, Chief Elder. My father has spoken so highly of you.”

“Yes, of course,” Grandpa inclined his head with a slightly warmer smile. “You must be Colonel Mattias’ son. You look just like him. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from my daughter.” Elsa bit back a smile as Destin beamed. “And the rest of you. Good of you all to come.”

“Is it true that there’s magic in the forest, sir?”

“Yeah, is it true that Cadets used to be allowed in the forest, sir?”

“Can we come into the forest, sir?”

Elsa felt her heart sink as the cadets peppered Grandpa with questions. He looked a bit surprised and overwhelmed.

“Of course you can come in!” Anna clapped her hands. “Right Grandpa?”

“Anna,” Elsa said warningly. This had been a terrible idea.

“Well,” Grandpa said slowly, placing a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “I would be . . .happy . . .to invite you all to visit, but my understanding is that as Cadets you would need permission from your Commanding Officer. Am I remembering that correctly?” Elsa didn’t think Grandpa sounded happy to invite them, but she was impressed that he had so quickly come up with a polite way to invite them while not actually inviting them.

“That might be a good idea,” Elsa jumped to hear Father’s voice behind her. The cadets all went to attention while Mother and Grandma stared at him. “Perhaps – after we have a day or two as a family – we should have a small celebration. Or at least invite the cadets to the village.”

“Dear,” Mother linked her arm in Father’s. Elsa knew that tone. They would be having a Talk later when she and Anna weren’t around. The cadets, however, looked thrilled and were oblivious to Grandpa, Grandma and Mother’s looks. And Anna looked even more excited than the cadets.

“That’d be great!” Anna exclaimed. “We can show you everything! And you can meet the spirits!”

“Cadet Mattias, why don’t you all run along and see if you can get permission?” Father nodded towards the knot of soldiers who were now staring at the small group. “I’ll speak with your father when he arrives.” They watched as the cadets trotted off. Father looked at Grandpa. “It might be good for the younger generation to see what’s north of the stones. To meet some of the Northuldra in a more . . .informal setting.”

“Mm,” Grandpa sucked his teeth. “You might be right. Although it’s probably best they don’t wear their uniforms.” He smiled at Elsa and pulled her into a hug. “Try to warn me the next time you’re going to perform some ambush diplomacy, darling, won’t you?”

“Sorry, Grandpa,” She said as she hugged him back. He patted her on the head. “I didn’t think-“

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Grandpa sighed as he took her hand and they all began to walk into the trees. “It’s good that you two girls get along with everyone. You’ll be Queen of Arendelle, one day, Elsa. Keeping good relations between your people is going to be one of your most important duties.”

“That’s right,” Grandma said as she turned and tapped Elsa’s nose with a smile. “You girls have a foot in each world. You’ll both be able to accomplish so much more than your parents or we were able to do to keep the peace.”

“What do you mean?” Anna asked. “Nobody fights.”

“Of course not, Princess,” Grandpa smiled warmly. Elsa watched as he exchanged a glance with Grandma. Mother’s expression had gone rather flat and Father looked uncomfortable. “But sometimes people get foolish and argumentative. After all, you love your sister dearly, but you fight sometimes.”

“That’s true,” Anna sighed and grabbed Elsa’s hand. “But not too often.”

“No,” Elsa agreed and decided to help the adults out by changing the subject. “Are you looking forward to getting into our Northuldra clothes?”

“Yes!” Anna grinned. “Dresses are great, but pants are so fun! It’s so much easier to climb here in pants than in skirts back home.” Anna’s face fell and before Elsa could say anything she sighed. “Well, I mean – at the Sommerhus. I guess we won’t be climbing trees at the castle.”

“Nonsense,” Father shook his head. “Your mother climbed the trees at the castle with you girls when you were little.”

“I did,” Mother agreed. Grandma smiled.

“Yes, your parents told us that you were moving into the castle. That has to be a little exciting.” She reached out to ruffle Anna’s hair. “Although if I recall, the trees at the castle were pruned so that they didn’t have many lower branches. They’ll probably be a bit more challenging than the ones here. We’ll have to make sure that you get plenty of practice learning to shimmy up the trunks!”

“Really?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Grandma said the village came into view and Anna began dragging her towards their kota. “There’s a special technique the children used. Your mother never really mastered it, what with the North Wind helping her.”

“You were quite good at it, Agnarr, if I recall correctly.” Grandpa smiled at Father who grinned and shrugged.

“The spirits were always a bit temperamental with me. It was easier to trust my grip and boots. I’ll be sure to show you, Anna.” He said as Iduna laughed. The Northuldra waved as they walked past, calling out greetings, dropping into over-exaggerated, teasing bows and laughing in pleasure as Anna ran around to give everyone a hug.

“Hi Elsa! Hi Anna!” Honeymaren called out from where she was tending a fire with her younger brother. Ryder waved and stuck out his tongue. Elsa grinned and waved back. There were several children close to Elsa and Anna’s age in the village, and her cousins usually travelled from their villages to visit, but she privately thought that Honeymaren and Ryder were the most fun. Several times a year, they would exchange letters full of jokes and funny stories and the adventures they had been on.

“Your friends were looking forward to your arrival,” Grandpa said. “After you change, why don’t you go out and say hello to them? There’s a big welcome meal planned, of course, but you’ll have more than enough time to go and play before we start.”

“Are you sure, Grandpa?” She looked at Father who waved a hand.

“It’s fine, Elsa,” he said with a smile. “Your cousins won’t arrive until tomorrow, but go have some fun with the other children. We won’t have any important conversations that don’t include you.”

“That’s right,” laughed Grandpa. “No new trade policies without your approval.” Elsa blushed. She had been a bit cross with them the previous year after medicinal herbs had been marked for a price reduction. The weather across Europe had been poor, she had pointed out, if anything – the price value should increase and less should be sent south to Arendelle. Unless the merchants were willing to pay.

Elsa joined Anna and Grandma as they entered the kota. This was a special one, set aside for when the girls made their annual visit. It reminded Elsa of when they were younger and still shared a nursery room. It might be smaller than any of the rooms in the Sommerhus, but it was comfortable and cozy and as long as Anna wasn’t left alone with the fire going, she felt as safe and relaxed here as she did anywhere.

“Now, your mother sent your measurements, but if anything doesn’t fit you just let me know and I’ll see if we can’t swap with the other children, alright?” Elsa carefully hung her dress on a hook as Anna tossed hers onto a small table. They pulled on the outfits that Grandma made and presented themselves for inspection. “Is everything comfortable? Does it fit?”

“Yep!”

“Yes, it’s very comfortable, thank you.” She secured her belt around her waist and pulled on her hat and shoes. She could take her hair down tomorrow, but for now – Elsa wanted to hurry out and play. Anna’s excitement was contagious and she couldn’t wait to see the spirits.

“Alright you two, have fun with your friends. Elsa – no riding the Nokk. Do you understand?”

Elsa grinned and Anna groaned. “Yes, Grandma. I won’t ride Nokk before dinner.” She wasn’t certain if Grandma either didn’t know or didn’t care about her caveats of when she would or would not be riding Nokk, but the Water Horse was usually less temperamental in the mornings anyway. There was a small huddle of children outside the kota waiting to greet them when they emerged.

“Hey! Anna! Elsa!”

“Welcome back!”

“You guys are taller!”

“Any books coming up with the soldiers?”

“Books?! Any candy coming up this time?”

“Hey, Elsa – can you do the magic?”

“Yeah, the magic!”

“Make a snowman!”

“An ice sword!”

“Get Bruni to set Yelana’s kota on fire!”

Elsa exchanged a broad grin with Anna. It was going to be a fun visit.

* * * * *

“Don’t go too far!” Iduna called after the retreating backs of her daughters. She placed her hands on her hips, shook her head and sighed. She hadn’t listened to her mother at that age either. She could only hope the promise of a warm meal would keep them from completely vanishing into the woods.

“They look so much like you,” Agnarr murmured as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder. “It’s hard to believe that Elsa is almost the same age that we were when we first met.”

“Don’t.” Iduna covered his hands with her own and gripped them. “I feel old enough as it is.” She sighed. “I’m glad that Elsa will have the chance to use her gifts freely before we move into the castle. It’s going to be hard on her to hide them all the time.”

“Not all the time,” he said gently, pulling away. She turned to face him and he cupped her cheeks. “We’ll still have our wing and our rooms. We can trust Gerda and Kai with anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Iduna winced at Yelana’s flat tone. “I thought you, your mother and I were going to brew some tea for this evenings’ festivities. Should I leave you two alone so you can head back into your kota instead?”

“Good afternoon, Yelana.” Agnarr kissed Iduna on her forehead before turning to face Yelana. “Not at all. I was just about to join Chief Elder Valde to discuss some outstanding matters. I’ll leave you ladies to your business.”

“It’s strange to see a southern man going around in a uniform like that,” Yelana remarked after Agnarr departed. “It reminds some of us of the old days.”

“He and Father discussed it.” Iduna said, running her hands over the soft hide of her coat. “They agreed that it would be best if he stayed in his Naval uniform. The soldiers know I’m Northuldra and don’t seem to mind the girls running around in our clothing, but they think it might be a bit too much for the others to see their future King wearing animal skins.”

Yelana snorted and spat. “I’ll never forget how itchy that damn outfit I had to wear at your wedding was. I don’t know how you stand it down there.” Iduna shrugged. They had this conversation every year. Every time she came back to her homeland. It was Yelana’s way of trying to show she cared. Her mother always said the Rock Giants had a softer touch than her Father’s second-in-command. Iduna led the way to her parents’ kota where they could speak in private.

“Your eldest is off playing with the Nattura children?”

“And the others.” Iduna smiled. “She’s probably crafting an army of ice trolls or whatever stories are popular right now.”

“Good,” Yelana said. “That girl is all ears. She’s too serious for her age. Now, Anna, she’s just like you were when you were a girl. But Elsa is an old soul.”

“Stop saying that like it’s a bad thing.” Iduna’s mother came up behind them. “She’s going to rule in the south one day. Better an old soul than a greedy man-child.” She raised her hands. “I speak of Runeard, of course. Your father and your husband are going for a walk near the border. Now is a good time for us to talk. Yelana, you brought the foxglove?”

“Among other things.” 

Iduna followed her mother and Yelana into the kota and secured the door behind them. As Yelana dropped her sack onto the table, Iduna dropped the bar into place that would keep anyone wishing to welcome her home on the other side of the door. She remembered the first time they had met like this. After she had told her mother what her daughter could do. She had wept from fear, but her mother had simply cooed and stroked her hair and congratulated her on having a child so blessed by the spirits. Then, the next morning, she had sent Agnarr and Valde on some pointless errand that would take all day and summoned Yelana.

“It’s either the King or the child,” her mother had said.

“What do you mean ‘either’?” Iduna had asked. “I’m not going to wait for him to hurt Elsa. I’ll kill him myself.”

“Darling, if you’re caught, he won’t stop at killing you. Please, don’t make me watch as another child of mine is tortured.”

“It won’t do any of us any good if you’re executed, Iduna,” Yelana had admonished her. “Your husband isn’t his father, but you have been our greatest asset in Arendelle. And your daughter will need her mother as she grows. Especially with her powers. Who else can teach her down there?”

Yelana handed her a small pot. “Fill this with water and put it on the fire, hm? We’ll make the tincture to stop a child from being conceived first. Then the one to stop Runeard’s heart. Wouldn’t want you to suffer from any residue. We’ll try to make it stronger this time. Your mother told me you’re moving back to the castle?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Yelana,” her mother said warningly.

“He’ll stop sending Agnarr away-“

“Aren’t you two sweet?”

“Yelana!”

“And Elsa is getting older.” Iduna scowled. “She needs to become more familiar with court. With Arendelle. She will rule one day.”

“You’re not worried that Anna is going to accidentally spill her sister’s secret? Elsa’s magic is all she ever talks about when she’s up here.”

“She’ll learn to hold her tongue, I’m sure of it,” Iduna sighed. “Besides, if I’m there every day instead of only a few times a year, we’ll be able to finish this. He looks sickly. Wasted. His color is off. I’ve been told he has constant chest pains and fainting spells.”

Her mother let out a low, dark chuckle.

“It’s true.” Iduna allowed herself a small smile. “It’s not like it was when we first left. If he dies now, no one is going to ask questions.”

“Well, we’ve come this far, let’s not rush to failure,” her mother said. “Dead by summer should be plenty of time for you to move in, settle, and avoid suspicion.”

“Dead by summer sounds good,” Yelana agreed. “Then you and the girls will be safe. We could even have a nice feast to celebrate the new king. You know, as a sign of cooperation.” She smirked. “And to help him get over the tragic loss of his father.”

Iduna grinned at Yelana’s gleeful tone and shook her head. Killing Runeard shouldn’t be a cause for celebration, but it was hardly a cause for guilt either and she didn’t imagine her people would receive the news with anything but joy. Yes, Agnarr would most likely mourn the loss of his father, in spite of their strained relationship, but the King’s death would keep her daughters safe. She could live with the unease of lying to Agnarr, of causing him pain, if it kept their family whole.

* * * * *

Anna yawned as Mama pulled the covers up to tuck her in. It had been a wonderful day. She had played with Ryder and they had managed to successfully ambush Elsa and Honeymaren from the bushes when their two older sisters went to fetch water. Of course, Elsa had retaliated with a hail of snowballs, but that was a price Anna was willing to pay. Sometimes it was hard to get Elsa’s attention when they visited the Enchanted Forest. She couldn’t do her magic too much back in Arendelle, even at the Sommerhus, so she got really excited to do it for everyone here. And the other kids loved to see what she could craft them from her ice and snow.

Dinner had been a lot of fun too. Mama and Grandma had sung songs and Grandpa told them stories about Ahtohallan and Chief Elders of old who could shapeshift at will, often in the middle of epic battles against evil raiders. Papa had played a song on the fiddle. She had stuffed herself silly with meats and sweets. Elsa was already gently snoring in her bedroll. Anna yawned again.

“Mama?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can you tell me again how you and Papa met?”

“Anna.” Mama smiled warmly and traced her finger along Anna’s cheek before tapping her on the nose. “You’ve heard that story a thousand times.”

“I wanna hear it a thousand and one times.”

Mama laughed at that and shook her head. “Well, I wasn’t much older than your sister is now when your Father came to the village for the first time.”

“Right after Grandfather finished the dam?”

There was a pause. “That’s right, the dam had just been completed and there was a big celebration. We used to live farther north before then. In the same village where your Uncle Birki lives now.”

“Is Uncle Birki coming tomorrow?”

“He is.”

“Is he going to wear his pirate patch?”

“Yes, he’ll wear his eye patch, Anna.” Mama frowned. “But it’s impolite to mention it.”

“I know, I won’t.” She huffed. It seemed like a waste not to be able to brag about a pirate uncle. “So what did you think when you first saw Papa?”

“Well, I thought I had never seen anyone with that color hair. It was yellow. Like the sun.”

“And the Northuldra are the People of the Sun.”

“That’s right. And when he was wandering around in the woods, looking at the spirits displaying their powers, I snuck up on him and surprised him.”

“Papa says you didn’t really surprise him. He knew you were there.”

“Well, Papa’s memory isn’t what it once was, I definitely surprised him.” Anna giggled and Mama stroked her forehead. “But once he recovered, he bowed and called me ‘My Lady’ which he thought was terribly charming.”

“It is!”

“It was . . . a bit,” Mama said. She seemed faraway in her thoughts. “And we spent the rest of the time he was visiting together. Playing tag in the woods. Gathering nuts. Trying to hide from Colonel Mattias when he came looking for us.”

“Up in the trees?”

“Up in the trees.”

Anna smiled, closed her eyes, and snuggled under the blankets and pelts piled on top of her. “I love that story. I’m glad Grandfather had you and Papa get married.” Before she drifted off, she heard Mama sigh sadly and murmur,

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many, many thanks to Fericita for beta reading this and making sure that I don't stray too far into OOC land. I hope everyone and their families are doing well.

Elsa spurred on Nokk with her heels and clung to its back as it raced through the lichen meadows. Remarkably, it picked up speed as it headed towards the river. It wasn’t often that she found the forest to be as suffocating as Arendelle, but it happened from time to time. Last year, it had been when Yelana had cornered her and given her a long lecture about responsibility and leadership and tried to impress upon her the importance of maintaining good relations between the Northuldra and the Arendellians. The year before that it had been when her cousins thought it would be funny to trick her into falling down into a sink hole to see how the spirits would respond.

She hadn’t needed the spirits. She had her powers. And though Elsa had been angry with her cousins and their rather poorly thought out joke, Anna had been enraged. But even that was nothing compared to the spectacle of hearing Father shout. She could count the number of times she had heard him raise his voice in anger on one hand. He didn’t rage like Grandfather sometimes raged. He got quiet. He used a low, gravely voice. The same voice he had been using with Grandpa and Yelana that morning when she had listened to a conversation that she certainly shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on. She hadn’t meant to hear as much as she did. Not really. She had just wanted to make sure they weren’t talking about the kinds of things she needed to learn about if she was really going to be Queen someday.

Truth be told, she didn’t like to think about becoming Queen. If she was the Queen, it meant that Father was gone. And he had been gone throughout most of her childhood. She didn’t like it when he wasn’t there. She had thought that Father would probably feel the same about Grandfather. That even though he took his duties seriously and wanted to be a good King one day, it was something that could wait. So to hear him speaking in that low, stony voice – and she could imagine him hitting one hand with the other to emphasize his points – discussing Grandfather’s death and how he had plans for when that happened – it was unsettling. She shivered as she rode on Nokk, remembering the conversation.

“We don’t know how long it will be until he passes,” Grandpa said with a sigh.

“His health isn’t good, Valde. He’s looked worse every time I’ve returned.” Father sounded weary.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s dead by next autumn.” When Yelana spoke, Elsa could hear the smile in her voice. It made her blood run cold.

“That’s possible. Iduna has told me she’s gotten reports of him complaining of chest pain and passing out. It hasn’t happened in public yet, but it seems like it’s only a matter of time. He’s been treating himself by drinking - the doctors have no idea what’s causing it.”

“If you live with so much hate in your heart, it’s bound to have consequences,” Grandpa said. “It will consume you over the years.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Father said. “First the dam. Then luring your people into that ambush and the forced resettlements. Forcing Iduna to marry me the way that he did. And he’s never gotten over the Land Reform ‘deception’, as he calls it. He still thinks I’m a traitor for it. Any man with a semblance of conscience wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. It has to plague him, if only a little.”

“Hmph,” Yelena let out a skeptical snort, then clucked her tongue. “And yet you’re moving your wife and your daughters into the castle with him.”

“Iduna and I came to a joint decision on that together. We won’t let him hurt either of them.”

“Well. Like you said. He’s got a sick heart. With any luck he’ll die sooner than later.”

“Yelana,” Grandpa said warningly. “It’s beneath us to wish death on someone. Even an enemy.”

“No, she’s right. It’s unfortunate, but the sooner he passes . . .” Father sighed. “Whenever Providence sees fit to take him, we’ll all be safer. I don’t like that he’s suddenly paying so much attention to Elsa. I’m half-afraid he’s going to have a match made for her before we even return, young as she is.”

“You know that you’re always welcome here if the need arises. Runeard hasn’t been stupid enough to breach the boundaries since we returned.”

“I know, and I thank you. I don’t think it will come to that. I think things will be difficult until he passes. Then, when he passes, the first thing I’ll do is have the dam removed. I’ve already spoken with several people, some of them already on the Council and some I plan to appoint – and we’re all in agreement that it must come down. The risk it poses to both the Northuldra and Arendelle is too great to ignore. We can drain the reservoir and then tear it down stone by stone.”

Nokk whinnied and let out a wet pant. Distracted by her thoughts, Elsa had accidentally started to let him thaw. She ran her fingers through its mane and felt the frost spread. Her ice shimmered back over the glimmering neck and back of the water spirit as she slowly brought it to a halt. She patted it.

“Thank you,” she mumbled before sliding off. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks. She couldn’t find her hat. It must have flown off. Mother would be cross. Nokk shook its head, but stayed close to her instead of vanishing into the nearby creek. It could probably sense her disquiet, see the way she kept wringing her hands. She hugged herself tightly.

She wasn’t entirely certain what to make of all that she had overheard.

She had started to suspect something wasn’t right in their family. She wasn’t a child.

She had been corresponding with other young nobles and members of royalty. Children close to her in age who her father had met during his travels. Even though she knew their letters were read, monitored by junior diplomatic staff to ensure that there were no immature insults that could lead to future complications between kingdoms and countries, she had managed to learn a great deal of how things worked outside of Arendelle.

Her tutors were also very informative, under the right circumstances. Her Father had managed to engage the services of some exceptionally bright and gifted instructors from other courts, but they were always very aware that their employment rested upon the good graces and favor of her parents. She had to be careful when and how she asked her questions. Elsa had learned how to wait until the right time or right conversation to make oh-so innocent inquiries where an honest answer couldn’t possibly be interpreted against Grandfather or Father. Governess Albinka especially, so long as it was framed in the context of her personal experiments, loved to talk about her former positions.

And as an Heir Presumptive, she occasionally was introduced to foreign diplomats and representatives from various delegations. They were often perfectly happy to answer her questions about their homelands. Father had always told her that when he was away, he loved to reminisce about Arendelle to anyone who would listen.

She had learned a lot. Probably a lot more that she should have.

She learned that it was highly unusual for the Heir Apparent to any other throne in Europe to conduct diplomatic trips lasting more than a month. It was unheard of for any other kingdom to send them away for as long as eight months at a time, year after year. Other countries wondered if the people of Arendelle were so focused on their import and export trade that they were utterly indifferent to the presence of a monarch and what that might mean for the future of the Crocus Throne.

She had learned that while marital alliances were common, it was unusual for a Prince to be married to a member of an indigenous people. Even if it would strengthen their claims to the land. She learned that magic had nearly faded on the Continent. That it was receding to the most desolate edges of Europe and Russia. She learned that even in these modern times, young women the same age as her were tentatively promised in marriage to ensure strong diplomatic ties. She learned that everyone seemed to think that Father was more popular than Grandfather. The more she learned, the more questions Elsa had that her correspondences, her tutors and the diplomats she met couldn’t answer. The more she learned, the more she questioned the stories that Mother and Father, Grandma and Grandpa and Grandfather, had told her.

Father didn’t seem upset by the prospect of becoming King, the way that she was upset by the prospect of becoming Queen. If anything, he seemed to want Grandfather to . . .to die. Elsa winced and chewed on her lower lip. Her parents had ingrained the understanding that under no circumstances could Grandfather know about her powers. But did Father really think he would hurt her if he found out? And if he did, why _were_ they moving back to the castle? Surely, her education was preparing her well enough to one day rule if moving to Arendelle put Anna in danger. Did he really intend to find her a husband? She hadn’t even bled yet. And if Grandfather was so ill, they would move to the castle in the next few years anyway. And as for Mother and Father . . .

. . .they loved one another, didn’t they? As much as they loved her and Anna. Anna – well, Anna adored everything about their love story. She was always demanding to hear it again and again. And while Elsa might roll her eyes a bit, she did think it was sweet. She thought it sounded nice to grow up knowing someone and to marry a friend.

The North Wind whipped past her shoulder with a whistle. She batted her hand at nothing and tried to refocus her thoughts.

“Elsa?” She turned. Honeymaren was approaching on the back of a reindeer, Elsa’s hat in her hand. She frowned as she drew closer. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Elsa forced a smile. “I just wanted to go for a ride without my family finding out.”

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t you promise your parents you wouldn’t?” Honeymaren laughed and leapt off the reindeer. She tossed Elsa her hat. “Here. I saw it fly off your head when you were riding through the lichen meadows.”

“Thank you.” She pulled it back on. “Mother would have been annoyed.”

“Really? My mother said your mother lost all of her hats when she was young. Didn’t even bother wearing them half the time because your grandma couldn’t make them fast enough.”

Elsa grinned and felt her low mood start to dissipate. Honeymaren was easy to be around. Elsa found most people fatiguing after a while – even if she enjoyed their company. But she never felt that way with her friend.

“Oh? Mother hasn’t told me that story.”

“Why do parents always leave out the stories where they did what they tell us not to do?”

“I wonder that all the time.”

Honeymaren looked up at the sky and back across the fields. “We should probably start to ride back if you want to make it back in time for the start of your goodbye feast. Freya can’t go nearly as fast as the Nokk.”

“It’s not my goodbye feast,” Elsa sighed sadly. She whistled and Nokk trotted up. She ran her hands along his back and flanks until he was opaque once more. Honeymaren braced and clasped her hands so that Elsa could climb onto Nokk’s back before mounting her reindeer by taking a running start and leaping over its haunches. They slowly started to make their way back to camp. “It’s for Mother and Father.”

“Have you ever thought about just staying up here?” Honeymaren asked. “You’re half-Northuldra. And you have a stronger connection to the spirits than any of us. You’ve even got powers! You belong up here, you know? Even if you only stayed for winter. You could learn a lot.”

“My parents would never allow it. And what would I learn up here all winter? How to sit quietly in a kota? I already sit quietly in my room back in Arendelle.”

“Sit quietly in a kota?” Honeymaren looked offended at the idea. “When you can move the snow and ice around? I bet the cold doesn’t even bother you in the winter! You could make a big castle or tunnels for all of us to use or something like that. It’d be great!”

Elsa laughed, but shook her head. “It sounds fun, but I don’t think Grandfather would allow it, even if my parents consented.” There was a long moment of silence.

“Is it true that you’re moving to the castle?”

“Back to the castle, yes. We lived there until I was five.”

“Oh. I didn’t believe Ryder when he told me that Anna told him.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you know.” Honeymaren shifted on her mount, suddenly looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “What happened between your Mother and Grandfather. And what he did to your uncles.” Elsa remained silent. Did everyone know her family’s history except for she and Anna? Honeymaren pulled her reindeer alongside Nokk and gently tapped Elsa’s elbow. “Hey,” she said apologetically. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to upset you. It’s just that I figured if your Mother managed to get away from the castle, she wouldn’t want to go back. Not with Runeard – sorry, not with your Grandfather there.”

“What do you mean?” Elsa frowned.

Honeymaren stared at her for a long moment and then gave a sharp shrug. Elsa could see her struggling with how much she should be saying. “I don’t know. I guess . . .you know, he doesn’t know about your powers, right? That can’t be fun.”

“But what do you mean about my uncles-“

“I know if I had magic powers,” Honeymaren continued, speaking over Elsa. “And I couldn’t use them, I’d go mad. I don’t get why he hates magic so much. Your magic is amazing! Do all Arendellians hate magic down south? Those Cadets you invited to the meal the first week you were here seemed to enjoy watching what the spirits could do even if they don’t know about you.”

“Maren,” Elsa said firmly. She fixed her friend with her best Royal Look and used the commanding tone that Father used when he wanted something from someone. “You were saying something about my family.” She watched as Honeymaren chewed her lower lip for a moment before looking back at her with just as much steel.

“No. I wasn’t saying anything about your family. Noting that I thought you didn’t already know,” she said meaningfully.

“But-“

“No, listen, I don’t like it when my parents treat me like a little girl either. But there are some things that you shouldn’t hear from other people. I only know what I’ve overheard when people don’t think I’m around. If you want to know what really happened, you’re going to have to ask your parents. They’re the ones who know. Not me.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

“Alright,” she finally said. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Honeymaren said brightly. “So now you can answer my question. _Do_ they hate magic in Arendelle? Because if that’s the case, it seems a bit stupid to move _into_ Arendelle.”

“Um.” She considered the question. Truth be told, Elsa had no idea how the people of Arendelle felt about magic. Except that it seemed to be universally accepted that it would be suicide to try and attack the Northuldra in their forest. And why would they want to attack their friends to the north who paid their taxes? “I don’t know. I don’t think most people hate magic. But I haven’t spent much time in Arendelle. That’s one of the reasons we’re moving to the castle. So I can get to know it better. Since I’ll be Queen one day.”

“I guess that kind of makes sense,” Honeymaren said grudgingly. “But I still think if it was me, I’d go crazy. Yelana has started dragging me along when she goes to help people work out their problems and it makes me really miss my reindeer.” Elsa laughed at that. “Seriously, though, you do seem to like it up here. And it sounds like you miss it in your letters.”

“I do like it. And I do miss it. I love it when we get to see the family here. And I like the spirits and the solitude. But there are nice things in Arendelle too. There are all kinds of books in all kinds of languages. The castle has a wonderful library. Oh, and you should see all the different kinds of fashions that come in from all over the world. The dresses and outfits.” She sighed happily. “You can do so much with the colors.”

“Dresses?” Honeymaren raised an eyebrow. “Well, suit yourself. I just hope things work out for you at the castle. With your Grandfather. Who _hates_ magic.”

“I am a little worried . . .”

Elsa saw Honeymaren’s expression soften. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. Look, it’ll probably be fine. Mother says all the bad blood has long since been laid to rest. She says the fact that the Prince, Chief Elder and your uncles can all break bread together is proof of that. And that nobody else’s opinion on it matters.”

“What?”

“I just mean that maybe your Grandfather has mellowed in his old age.”

“Maybe . . .”

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

“You’ll keep writing to me,” Honeymaren asked softly. “Won’t you?”

“Of course! And you’ll write to me in the castle. Won’t you?”

“Of course! That won’t change.”

They smiled at one another and Elsa felt a warm sense of relief that, in this time of mounting uncertainty, some things would stay the same.

* * * * *

Runeard watched from the window as his son’s household goods were unloaded from the wagons. Crates, paper packages, various pieces of furniture. Most of it was mismatched. Gifts from the various courts that Agnarr had visited over the years. He scowled. He had half a mind to walk out to the courtyard and take a torch to the lot of it. The out-of-style attire his granddaughters had been forced to wear. The mismatched furniture. The boxes of correspondences. He snorted. Maybe that would be enough. To take a match to his son’s insipid love letters to his wife. He shook his head and forced himself back to his desk. Delightful as the fantasy was, if his plan was going to work then antagonizing the two of them wasn’t going to help.

Elsa. She was the prize.

He couldn’t have Agnarr and Iduna impeding his work with her.

Marte Gundersen. She was the wedge he could use to drive Elsa apart from her parents. Runeard didn’t trust the Minister of Trade, not since she had assisted his son to undermine his Northuldra Land Reform plans, but Agnarr trusted her. And Gundersen had travelled to the Sommerhus at least two or three times each summer for a friendly archery match with the Northuldra bitch. They got on well.

He sighed heavily. No, he didn’t trust Marte, but she had been too well-connected to dispose of when he had removed the other traitors from his council. And she was reliable. She was all about profits. She would do almost anything for Arendelle’s economic stability. Even back his son against her King because she believed that the long-term gains from the taxes the Northuldra paid would enrich the nation more than the quick profits to be made selling the northern territories off to the highest bidder.

And she adored Elsa. Without a family of her own, Marte had taken quite a shine to the bright, young Princess who, even Runeard had to concede, could do very impressive sums in her head. His granddaughter had also been well-versed in trade and contract law. Agnarr might be disloyal and obstinate, but he knew that Arendelle’s lifeblood was in its import and export business and was preparing his daughter for rule with that in mind.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

“Your Majesty.” Marte curtseyed as she entered. “You summoned me?”

“Yes. Take a seat. I wish to discuss my granddaughter’s education.”

“Her education?” The Minister frowned. “You won’t do better than Cordelia Albinka. The woman is brilliant and Princess Elsa adores her. And Prince Agnarr has done a wonderful job of selecting her other tutors.”

“I’m not talking about the girl’s French or whatever electrical experiments are popular on the continent right now.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Arendelle has no university. We’re a trade power.”

“Very true.” Marte nodded and steepled her fingers. “But I believe that she understands that as well as any child I’ve ever met.”

“She won’t be a child much longer. She’s barely a child now. They should have moved back here long ago so she could sit in and observe council meetings.”

“Yes,” Marte spoke carefully. “Iduna has mentioned what a shame it is that the girls’ delicate health has prevented that until now. I’ve suggested to her that it would be a good learning opportunity for Elsa were she permitted to attend the council meetings.”

“Excellent. Then we’re in agreement. She should be attending the council meetings. I can’t imagine that my son or his wife would disagree either.” Runeard leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together. “But she’ll only learn so much from observing and listening. When Agnarr was a boy, he would spend hours with the Ministers. Elsa has been denied those opportunities and I was hoping that you would be amenable to addressing her educational deficits.”

“Your Majesty?”

“I want you to devote a few hours each week to teaching Elsa the intricacies of Arendelle’s trading empire. She knows you. From what I can tell, she likes you. And you like her, don’t you?”

It was a rare thing to see Marte flustered, but Runeard had to suppress a smirk at the faint color that rose in the woman’s cheeks as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Well, Your Majesty, she’s an uncommonly astute and gifted girl. I can’t imagine that anyone would dislike her-“

“Then it’s settled. Block off two hours, three days a week, to dedicate to her instruction. Coordinate it with her Governess and her parents. They’ll be back soon enough at the head of a procession of baubles from the savages.”

“Your Majesty,” Marte sighed. “Despite your reservations, those ‘baubles’ have done well overseas and filled the treasury with quite the surplus. As for your request, I would be happy to comply so long as Prince Agnarr agrees to it. It’s important to consider what’s best for Princess Elsa in all of this. My instruction won’t be of much use if it’s a source of anxiety for her.”

“Yes,” Runeard said dryly. “Of course the feelings of an adolescent should be taken into consideration when the future of Arendelle depends on her instruction. But you can get Agnarr’s permission, if it would make you feel better. I assume they’ll consent. I have no doubt that everyone would prefer you over any other candidates. And she needs to learn trade.”

“She does. And if I may say so, I do believe that I am the best suited for the task.” Marte bowed her head and rose from her seat. “Will that be all, Your Majesty?”

“It is. Thank you, Minister Gundersen. You may go.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She hesitated and Runeard looked up at her. “If I may be so bold, and I say this full knowing that this will not be my area of expertise, nor fall under my duties . . .it might not be premature to start thinking of potential matches for the Princesses. But Princess Elsa, especially.”

Runeard blinked. Marte seemed to interpret his silence as permission to continue.

“It will be difficult enough to rule as a woman. Queen Victoria’s rule in England will be a boon to Elsa, but if we were able to match her not only with a young man who is comfortable taking a supporting role in the monarchy, as well as one from another trade nation . . .I believe that is what would be best for both Princess Elsa and for Arendelle.” She gave a small shrug. “I do hope I’m not out of line. I fully understand that any potential matches might be more appropriate coming from the Minister of Foreign Affairs.”

Runeard considered Marte carefully, wondering at this fortunate turn of events. If he had his way, he would have started inquiring about potential marital alliances from the time the girl was out of swaddling. But Agnarr had refused. And continued to refuse. The boy wouldn’t even consider making inquiries when he was representing Arendelle in person at the various courts he had been dispatched to over the years. Runeard had received several frustrated missives from other ambassadors and members of royal families wondering when negotiations could begin.

He had been trying to figure out how he could make such introductions more palatable for Elsa’s parents. And here was his golden opportunity. The suggestion could come from someone they trusted. Someone they respected. Someone who wasn’t him. He cleared his throat.

“No, you’re not out of line at all. Did you have any specific prospects in mind?”

* * * * *

“Goodbye, Grandma!” Anna tried not to cry as she squeezed her tightly. It had been hard enough to say goodbye to all of her uncles, aunts and cousins the day before when they had returned to their villages farther north.

“Goodbye for now, my darling girl.” Grandma hugged her back just as tightly. Her eyes were red and teary when she released Anna. “Hopefully, we’ll see each other soon. Be good to your parents. Try to have fun, even in the city.”

“I will,” she sniffled.

“Eat some chocolate for me.”

Anna giggled and wiped her eyes. “I promise I will!”

“Come here, Princess,” Grandpa said as he bent to one knee. She flung herself at him and he laughed. “We’ll miss you so much.”

“We’ll miss you too! Maybe you can come visit at the castle.”

There was a short pause and Anna felt Grandpa stiffen. “Maybe.” He said in a strange voice before rising to his feet and patting her on the head. “Perhaps at some point in the future we will.”

“Anna?” Mama placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s time to go. Mother, Father, we’ll miss you.” Anna watched as Mama hugged Grandma and Grandpa tightly. “I’ll write twice a week.”

“So will I!” Anna promised. Grandma smiled and patted her cheek.

“I’ll look forward to it, darling.”

“Let’s go join your Father and Elsa.” Mama smiled sadly and offered her a hand. Anna took it. Across the clearing, Father was talking to the driver of the carriage and Elsa was smoothing her skirt. It always was a little strange to be back in dresses and skirts after running through the woods in pants. The earth was muddy. This was where the soldiers had spent the last few days loading the massive wagon train that had headed back for Arendelle at dawn. They would pass it on the way back home. Well, on the way back to the castle. Which was where they were going to live.

She had asked Elsa about it last night when neither of them could sleep and they had been staring at the slanted walls of their kota. Elsa had lifted her hand to recreate the castle and its inhabitants in a swirling pantomime of ice and snow.

“Do you ever think it will be our home?” Anna asked.

“It was Father’s home when he was our age. It will be strange at first. But I think, in time, it will become like home.” Elsa reassured her before transforming the castle into the Sommerhus.

Her sister smiled at her as she dropped Mama’s hand and scurried towards her. Anna threw her arms around Elsa and hugged her tight.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fericita for beta-reading!

Iduna stayed close to Agnarr as they inspected the wing of the castle that Runeard had agreed they would occupy exclusively, gripping her arms tightly. There were several large rooms and two suites. More than enough space for bedrooms, a study, a sitting room, a family room and a small library. They could entertain here, if they so desired. The furnishings were tasteful and what they didn’t want they could replace with what they had brought from the Sommerhus. The light was good. There were several discreet passages that led outside the castle if they needed to leave quickly. 

But she felt like she couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

“I was thinking of this room for Anna,” Agnarr was saying. “She’d have a lovely view of the woods and the fjord.”

“No.”

“No?” He looked at her, puzzled. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

“This was my room.”

“Your room?”

“When we were engaged. Before you returned.” She shuddered. “This was where Runeard kept me.”

“Iduna.” 

She bit her lip and glanced at him as realization dawned across his face. He gently rubbed the sides of her arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. She felt him sigh. “Would you rather we demand a different set of rooms? I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced back to those days.”

“No,” she said quietly. “I doubt he even remembered. And I never saw the other rooms here. My lessons were in other parts of the castle. I just don’t want to come into this room more than I have to. If it’s Anna’s room . . .”

“We can make this our dedicated guest room.” He pulled her into a warm embrace and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest. “Then you won’t have to come in at all.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

“I know this must be hard for you. That this isn’t a happy place for you.”

“You’re here.” She held him tightly. “The girls are here. That will make it happy enough. I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about Elsa. Anna is . . .Anna. She can find joy anywhere. Elsa is more like you.”

He pulled away from her and brought his hand to her cheek with a half-smile. “Am I that miserable to be around?”

“You take your duties seriously, dear. So does she. But she’s still a child. And I don’t like your father’s sudden interest in training her.” Iduna sighed. “That’s what worries me.”

“We’ll keep an eye on her. And she’s a smart girl, I’m sure she’ll let us know if something is wrong. We’ve also got a few people watching after her. Gerda, Kai, Marte, Cordelia – any one of them would let us know if he was getting . . .out of hand.”

“I don’t like the idea of the ball that he’s having in honor of her birthday, Agnarr.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t seem right. To show her off like that.”

“It’s not exactly for her birthday.” Agnarr led her into another room where a chaise had been unpacked. They sat, holding hands. “And it’s not exactly a ball. When I was a boy, my mother always used to hold some kind of event after the Yule Bell. I remember one year we had a costume dinner. There must have been dancing afterwards, but I was sent to bed after desert. There won’t be more than one or two foreign representatives who will be in attendance. And they were already remaining in Arendelle for the winter.”

Iduna shifted uncomfortably. “I still don’t like it.” Agnarr drew her in once more.

“I know. I’m not thrilled about it happening so soon, but it’s not uncommon to acclimate younger members of the royal family to these kinds of events. Although I imagine Anna is going to have a good deal more fun.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “I used to find them terribly dull, but there were usually a few interesting people to meet.” He rubbed her back. “This isn’t a formal presentation. It’s just to let people know that we’re back in Arendelle. It will be seen as a good thing. It will let the people know that the girls are healthy. That I’m home. And it will let those who know . . .how things are between my Father and us – well, it will seem like a gesture of goodwill.”

“A rift being mended?” She raised an eyebrow and he grunted with a scowl.

“Something like that.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We can watch the girls closely though. Like I said, it’ll mostly be Arendelle’s upper crust. We know most of them. They’re a lot like Marte. Very business-minded.”

“A bit more snobby than Marte, if I recall, but yes. They’re very money focused.” Iduna rolled her eyes. “Oh, did you know that Marte will be giving Elsa private instruction about Arendelle’s trade relations?”

“Will she? Good. She’s the best suited. And she adores Elsa. Will you two be resuming your weekly archery?”

“Once we’re settled, I hope to. When will Elsa begin attending council meetings with you?”

“As soon as possible. I started going when I was eleven. As much as it pains me to admit, Father was correct when he said Elsa was overdue to attend. She won’t go to all of them. But she’ll need to start observing some of the shorter ones. If Marte is going to be instructing her, it might be a good idea to start with the trade meetings.”

“I suppose you would know best about these things,” she said. Iduna found herself playing with her wedding band, rotating it frantically on her finger until Agnarr reached out. His hands were large and warm and enveloped hers easily.

“I promised you that I would keep you and the girls safe,” he said softly. “And I mean to keep that promise. I know terrible things were done to you when you were first brought here. But I swear, Elsa will not be subjected to anything like you were. My Father wouldn’t dream of it – not a child of royal birth. And Iduna,” he sighed. “I know how terrible this sounds, but he won’t live forever. He looks worse with every passing year.”

“Yes,” she replied. Working to keep her face passive. Her voice neutral. They hadn’t been in the castle twelve hours but she had already managed to find a few minutes in which to slip some of the mixture she had prepared with her Mother and Yelana into the cognac bottle in the King’s desk drawer. Runeard had been distracted with the girls.

Knowing that the poison was in the bottle, probably already in Runeard’s body, gave her a sense of calm and control. That knowledge, combined with Agnarr’s words of assurance, was almost enough to make her feel like she and her family were safe.

She felt a twinge of guilt as Agnarr brought her hands against his heart, smiled reassuringly and brought a gentle hand to her cheek. But even more acute than the guilt was the love she felt for him flooding her chest in a warm rush of fondness. And the iron certainty that what she was doing – for him, for the girls – was the right thing to do. Even if he found out one day, even if he hated her for it, it would be worth it to protect him. To protect their girls. She tried, and failed, to smile.

“He looks sicker all the time.”

* * * * *

Elsa had loathed her Not Birthday Ball.

The best part had been watching Anna enjoy herself, practically running between all the important merchants and representatives from various Arendellian guilds. But Anna had been ordered to bed almost as soon as the dancing had begun, leaving Elsa alone. Well, alone for a few minutes. Then the young sons of Arendelle’s elite had been upon her. Father had kept a close enough eye on her dance card that Colonel Mattias had been the only adult she had been obligated to dance with – which wasn’t even an obligation and had been one of the few dances she had enjoyed – but it had been made very clear to her that she wasn’t permitted to refuse them. 

It had been a long night. A long, miserable night of awkward dances that she had never performed in crowded, stuffy ballrooms. Of making dull small talk with self-important boys who were very proud of how much money their parents made. Who were a little too comfortable taking minor liberties with how long they held her hand or touched her on the shoulder. Destin Jr. had been on her card after his father and mercifully dragged her over to the punch bowl.

“I’m not too fond of these things myself,” he admitted as he handed her a glass of lingonberry juice. “Father brings me to them from time to time.”

“Anna is the dancer in the family,” Elsa muttered and took a sip of her drink. “And I don’t like all these boys touching me.”

“Well, you’ve got to touch to dance, Princess.” She watched him shrug uncomfortably.

“I know. But some of them are a little too bold.”

“What?” He frowned. “Who?”

She checked her card. “Arne Hegland.”

“Hegland? You mean that stuffed shirt little twerp whose mother runs the clothier exchange?” Destin Jr. scowled. “Here, let me see your dance card, alright?” She handed it to him and he examined it. He then gave it back to her. “Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go take care of this.” She smiled faintly as she watched him stride off. If she were to have had a brother, she’d want him to be like Destin Jr. She turned to find Mother watching her closely from where she sat at the head table. Elsa paused, uncertain if she had handled everything appropriately, if she should summon her friend back, but Mother merely smiled and winked at her.

She had been so happy when it was over, even as she tried to make up funny stories for Anna who accosted her as soon as she stepped foot back into their wing of the castle. Father had patted her on the head and told her he was very proud of how she had held up and conducted herself so maturely. And Mother . . .Mother had given her a long hug. Longer than usual. And just seemed sad. It had been a strange evening.

A few days later, Minister Gundersen congratulated her as they sat together, poring over trade agreements with various European powers. “You did a wonderful job, Princess Elsa.” Elsa looked up from a document about barley tariffs. The Minister bowed her head with a grin. “You made an excellent impression on everyone.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said. “But the people of Arendelle have seen me before. Grandfather always had us visit to ring the Yule Bell. And Mother usually took us to one or two of the seasonal festivals.”

“You’re right, most of the people in attendance were Arendellian. But there were one or two representatives from other kingdoms.” She raised an eyebrow and tapped her nose. “And those are the ones who matter the most right now. Both Weselton and the Southern Isles are good trade partners to Arendelle. And the Southern Isles has a bevy of unmarried sons who will never inherit. One who’s your age.”

“Oh?” Elsa managed to keep her voice even and politely disinterested as she felt her ice grow inside. Minister Gundersen laughed, oblivious to her discomfort, and smiled warmly at her.

“I know it must seem strange to even consider marriage when you’ve only just turned thirteen, but it’s one of the realities of being royalty. Do you know your father had inquiries about his eligibility before his first birthday? King Runeard was rather clever in how he handled it all when your father was a boy. He managed to secure several excellent lines of credit with kingdoms and dukedoms that wanted to curry favor.”

“But my parents didn’t meet until they were fourteen.”

“No, they didn’t. And to be honest with you, their match was quite the surprise. Your father was still on his naval tour in the Mediterranean. Fighting pirates and protecting trade routes.” She shrugged. “Your Grandfather recalled him to marry your mother.”

Elsa remained silent and still, watching the Minister of Trade closely as she lost herself in thought.

“They’re a unique pair, your mother and father. Your mother is as sharp as they come, but I didn’t think it was going to work at first. She wasn’t happy to be here. I was concerned the King had been a bit rash in his matchmaking. But once your father arrived home, well, anyone could see how they were so very in love and taken with one another. I think that’s why the Prince pushed so hard for the Northuldra to return to their lands and pay their taxes. Because he loved her so much.” She chewed her lip. “Things could have been very different. Very different, indeed.”

“How so?” Elsa recalled Honeymaren mentioning something in passing about a peace treaty that hadn’t truly been a peace treaty, and how her parents had been a part of it, before Yelana had walked by and told her to shut her mouth.

“Just different.” She smiled. “But fortunately for all of us, it all worked out and has been highly lucrative. Which leaves you, Princess, in a very enviable position. Now, your father might have had inquiries for match-making as a baby, but yours didn’t start until just a few years ago.”

“What?” She felt her heart start to race. Mother and Father had never mentioned any inquiries about marriage. Father never spoke of such topics with her when discussing the basics of royal rights and responsibilities, and Mother had only ever said that arranged marriages were rather barbaric and simply not done among the Northuldra.

“It’s always different for girls.” Minister Gundersen waved her hand. “It’s not an insult to you by any means. Everyone always knew you were a lovely child. And you’re quicker than half the adults I deal with on any given day. I’ve told your Father and Grandfather that we’ll have you drafting policy before your sixteenth birthday! But girls can only ever be Heir Presumptives. Although it’s quite evident now that your parents won’t be having any more children.”

“They always tell Anna and I that we’re more than enough,” Elsa said softly.

“And you are, my dear. Again, none of this is a reflection on you or your sister. You’re both wonderful.” She sighed heavily. “But it’s a man’s world, as you’ll come to find out. So when you marry, you’ll want to marry a man who understands that he is not coming here to rule. He is coming to support you and to enable you to bear children and continue the line of succession.”

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, feeling slightly sick to her stomach, but before she could, Grandfather entered. She clamored to her feet and dropped into a curtsey. Minister Gundersen rose and did likewise.

“Your Majesty,” they chorused. 

“Good afternoon, ladies, I didn’t realize you were taking your lessons now.”

“Your Majesty?” Minister Gundersen cocked her head. “I’m so terribly sorry. I thought I had provided you with a schedule of the Princess’ lessons and-“

“No need for apologies, Marte.” Grandfather smiled and sat heavily in a chair next to Elsa. She smiled at him politely, wondering if she was about to be dismissed so that he could have an adult talk about trade. She fixed the smile on her face as she noticed his labored breathing, the puffy bags under his eyes and the pallor of his face. He looked worse than he had at the ball when several of her bolder dance partners had commented on his sickly appearance.

“Elsa.” Grandfather reached out and placed his hands on top of hers. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, Grandfather. How are you?”

“I’m old.” He grinned. “Old and dull. And far more interested in my bright granddaughter with her bright future. You’re enjoying your lessons?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Minister Gundersen is helping me to understand tariff comparisons.”

“Ugh,” he grunted and eyed the Minister. “That sounds dreadful.”

“No!” Elsa protested. “It’s all rather interesting-“

“You can’t talk to her about something a little more compelling, Marte?”

“We – we were just discussing the representatives from Weselton and the Southern Isles – “

“At the ball, yes! At your birthday ball, Elsa.” Grandfather began to cough violently. Elsa exchanged a concerned look with the Minister until the King managed to bring his hacking under control.

“Your Majesty, why don’t I ring for a servant to fetch you some water?”

“Would you mind terribly getting me the water directly?” Grandfather croaked painfully. He rubbed his throat. “There was a pot of hot tea in my office. Could you bring it here?”

“Of course.” She rose, bowed her head, and departed. Elsa watched her go. When she turned back to Grandfather, she found him watching her intently. She tried not to squirm. To hold his gaze steadily the way that Father had taught her.

“You didn’t like the ball, did you? You didn’t like the dancing.”

She swallowed hard. “It . . .it was different. From what I’ve been used to.”

“Out in the country? I can’t imagine they had cotillions there.” Grandfather snorted. “Well, you’ll need to get used to it.”

“I just . . .I didn’t like them touching me.”

“Listen, Elsa, you’ll have to accept it. Pretend you like it, even.” She started and he waved his hand impatiently. “I’m not talking about the ones who were impolite. Getting Colonel Mattias’ boy to straighten them out was the right thing to do. You’re royalty. _Never_ suffer an insult. But when it’s a simple dance, you’ll need to dance. And do it gracefully. And with a smile. You need to learn to make your dance partner feel like he has your undivided attention. And not because you need to land a husband, you don’t need to worry about that. A match will be made for you. But because it’s another way to conduct diplomacy.” He shook his head. “Didn’t your mother ever speak to you about this? She _hated_ it when she had to learn to dance, but she learned. She learned to dance very well. And how to conduct herself at these events. And she did it in three months.”

“No,” Elsa said slowly. “Mother never talked much about her life in Arendelle before we moved to the country. Not about dancing, anyway.” Grandfather grunted again and rolled his eyes. “Minister Gundersen said that delegates from Weselton and the Southern Isles were there.”

“They were,” he conceded. “And you’re lucky that they thought you were a perfectly charming conversationalist. So charming, they were willing to overlook your clumsiness during your dances.” She flushed and dropped her gaze. Anna was the dancer in the family. And Elsa had neither asked for nor wanted a birthday ball. “The King of the Southern Isles has thirteen sons, you know. One of whom is exactly your age. The youngest, I believe.”

“Minister Gundersen mentioned the Southern Isles earlier.” She could feel her heart speeding up again. Her powers beginning to itch beneath her skin and burn in her chest.

“Did she? Good. She thinks one of the boys would be a good marriage for you.”

“I’m only thirteen,” she said uncomfortably, shifting in her seat.

“So? We’ve had letters about you for a few years now. And the sooner we arrange a good marriage with a boy who knows his place, the better.” He wagged a finger at her. “You’re a bright enough girl to rule on your own. You don’t want an overbearing husband who’s going to give you trouble. _You_ were born in line to rule a kingdom. The youngest son of a large royal family with no hope of ever even sitting on his elder brother’s council would be happy to lick your boots.”

She tried to suppress a shiver. It wasn’t often she felt cold.

“I just – I don’t –“ Elsa began to feel frantic. “Grandfather, I don’t know if I want to get married. Or if I would want to marry a stranger.”

“Don’t talk nonsense, Elsa.” He scowled and drummed his fingers on the table. “You’re young, yes, but you’re hardly a child any more. You know you’ll need to marry and you know you’ll need to bear sons to rule Arendelle one day.”

“But-“

“But nothing.” He leaned close to her and took her chin in his fingers. His eyes bored into hers. “When you’re born of royalty, your body belongs to the Crown.” He released her and patted her cheek. “Your marriage is going to be the second-most important thing to happen to Arendelle in your lifetime. The most important being when you have your first son. This isn’t something you can ruin with your childish antics. Do you understand?”

Dumbly, she nodded.

“Good.”

* * * * *

Agnarr stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly stroking Iduna’s hair as she slept.

They had been in the castle for three months.

Things were not going well, although on the surface, everything seemed fine. 

Elsa was doing remarkably well in her studies. Marte raved about her ability to comprehend even the most complex trade agreements and Governess Albinka had made the most of her unlimited resources to create a breath-taking laboratory and develop a comprehensive curriculum for both girls. Elsa got on well with the staff, the townspeople who came to petition the King and the members of the Council. The courtiers found her to be a clever young woman, perhaps a bit too mature and reserved for her years, but engaging and kind. 

Iduna had slipped easily into the role of Lady of the Castle. While she might not be the Queen yet, the upper echelons of Arendelle’s society were more than happy to have her host various social events throughout the winter. There were several dinners, high teas, traditional dances and any number of charitable events that were held in the name of the Crown. She was charming and warm and breathed life back into the castle in a way that Agnarr was certain had been absent since they moved their residence eight years earlier. She made people feel wanted and welcome and filled the large, empty rooms with light and laughter and music.

As for Anna . . .well, Anna was thriving. She truly was, much to his relief. She loved the visitors. She loved the people of Arendelle. She loved the attention, the new laboratory, the big kitchens that could produce cakes on a whim. She even seemed to love Agnarr’s Father and, much to Agnarr’s surprise, he seemed to enjoy doting on her. He would give her little toys, gifts, and chocolates. He’d turn a blind eye when she appeared after her bedtime at state social events, seeming to trust that his youngest granddaughter would be well-loved by all she met. Anna laughed often and slept well. She was thriving. Truly.

But Iduna was crying in her sleep, much as she had when they had first been wed. He would gently wake her and she would tell him of her myriad of nightmares. Sometimes it was being imprisoned in the dungeons by his Father. Other times she was being forced to remarry. Or she was being dragged away from the girls. Or he was being executed for treason. Or they both were. He would always try to dry her tears and reassure her that they were safe, that he could protect them. During the daylight hours she was the very picture of serenity, bestowing a calming influence on all those she entertained and presenting as convincing a public persona as ‘Iduna the Adoring’ had ever been all those years ago, but Agnarr had to wonder what it was costing her.

And Elsa . . .Elsa was unwell. He knew it in his heart. Agnarr had known for years that Elsa had some of his perfectionist tendencies, a habit of ruminating on things, a complete awareness of the responsibilities and burdens that would one day fall on her shoulders as a future monarch, but she had never let them overwhelm her. Even the previous year at the Sommerhus, as he had coached her on some of the more extreme legal codes regarding capital punishment and the realities of modern warfare, colonization and nation-building, she had taken her studies seriously, but she had never let it affect her.

Iduna had noticed her nail chewing first. She noticed because she had done the same when she had first been brought to the castle, though not until the quicks were bloodied. She had prompted Agnarr to sit down with his daughter and discuss how she was feeling with the two of them. It had been a sobering conversation. 

His daughter was scared witless. She wasn’t sleeping well. She was hardly picking at her food. She jumped at loud noises. Agnarr could have ignored all of these as somewhat normal events to be half-expected with a major change in living arrangements if not for her sudden inability to control her powers. It was almost like when she was a toddler again. Servants who were unaware of her gift commented on the bitter winter draft. Just yesterday, he had found her in their library after her lesson with Marte. Her hands had been splayed out on the polished wooden desktop and Elsa had been hyperventilating as the ice crawled out from beneath her fingertips.

Agnarr had presented her with a lovely pair of white leather gloves that morning. He had reassured her that he was so proud of her and how she was handling everything. That he understood, more than anyone, even her Mother, how difficult and stressful it could be to undergo the rigorous training expected of young monarchs.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” she had whispered. Eyes filled with tears. “I’ll try harder. I know I’m letting you and Grandfather down. I promise, I’ll try harder.” It had nearly broken his heart. He had not told Iduna what Elsa had told him. Her fears of letting his Father down. He had gone straight to Marte who had told him that of course the King had dropped in on several of Elsa’s lessons. Was that odd? She had assumed that he and Iduna knew.

Agnarr felt teeth ache as he clenched his jaw at the thought. Iduna murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and her arm reached across his chest, pulling him closer. He sighed angrily, forced himself to relax and shut his eyes, feeling his wife breathe against him. She needed her rest. He needed some rest. He would speak to his Father first thing in the morning. Things were getting out of hand.

* * * * *

Anna skipped down the hallway and out into the courtyard in her boots. She waved to Destin Jr. and the other cadets as they readied their horses for a training patrol before running to the castle chapel. Sometimes Elsa went there during the weekdays for peace and quiet. She told the Bishop she wanted to pray and reflect on what she needed to do to be a good ruler, but Anna knew she just wanted to read in private while the pews were empty. She slipped inside and, sure enough, there was Elsa sitting with her head bowed. 

Anna grinned as she approached, but her smile fell away as she got closer. Elsa was wearing gloves. Elsa rarely wore gloves unless she was in public. Even though there was a bitter chill in the chapel, Elsa never got cold. To her horror, Anna realized that her sister was crying.

“Elsa?” She spoke tentatively. Elsa sniffled and looked over at her, her eyes red and face puffy from crying.

“Go away, Anna.”

“What?”

“Please,” she broke down into shuddering sobs. “Just go away.”

Anna backed away slowly, hoping that her sister would change her mind and call her back so she could comfort her. She couldn’t remember ever seeing her older sister so upset before. But Elsa didn’t ask her to come back. Anna left the chapel and then sprinted to the castle. She ran past the surprised guards and visiting dignitaries, up the stairs and down the hall to her mother’s study, barely able to suppress her own tears. Her Mother looked up from her papers, shocked, as she burst through the door and threw her arms around her.

“Mama, something is wrong.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some light rated M content in this chapter - please be advised and read at your own discretion. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to my amazing beta-reader Fericita who puts up with my endless crap especially when I tell her “Screw it, I’m not going to have it done by this Monday and I’ve made peace with that” and then she reads and edits my last-minute 2,000 word potato salad addition.

It couldn’t wait until summer.

Although the weather in Arendelle stayed relatively cool until early summer, someone was going to notice the misplaced ice. The frost in the shape of fingerprints and footsteps that lingered on various surfaces. The fact that her daughter _never_ took the gloves off. Elsa might not have been as social as Anna, but she was hardly a recluse. The staff were beginning to wonder why the Princess had only left her room for meals and lessons the past month. The ever overly-familiar Sergeant Kornhonen had asked Elsa about it one day and left her in a state of anxiety that hadn’t abated until there was a good dusting of snow on the floor of her room.

It wasn’t just Elsa’s powers.

Marte had been apologetic when she came to Iduna, confessing that Runeard had been appearing at her lessons with Elsa more and more frequently. She hadn’t thought much about it at first, but now she realized that the King was deliberately seeking them out, even when Marte tried to take Elsa to quieter parts of the castle that he wouldn’t happen upon by chance. And though she might be the Minister of Trade, the master of Arendelle’s commerce, she could not refuse a direct order to leave. So she came straight to Iduna to tell her that they had been cornered again, their lesson interrupted, and Marte sent from the room without even the pretense of a pointless errand this time.

Iduna had walked briskly, half-running when there were no witnesses, to the room where Marte had left them. She had banged the door open just as Runeard had been telling Elsa about the necessity of sitting for a portrait to send to the Southern Isles as an enticement to interest one of their young princes in accepting an invitation to meet her. Her daughter had stared at her wide-eyed, fists clenching the thick fabric of her skirts, breath hanging in the air as Runeard startled at the interruption.

“We were just talk-“

“Elsa!” Iduna reached her hand out. “Come with me. Now.”

“You can’t-“ He began to stand, but grunted and clutched his chest.

“Now, Elsa!” Her daughter scurried past her, eyes never leaving the ground, bypassing her outstretched hand. Iduna shared a heated, hateful glare with Runeard before turning on her heel and following Elsa out into the hallway.

“Mother,” Elsa gasped, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

“Shh.” Iduna smoothed her hair and placed an arm around her shoulder. “I’m not mad at you, darling. Come with me.” They hurried down the hall, rounding the corner just as they heard Runeard exiting the room, breathing heavily. She had taken Elsa directly back to their private quarters. But no amount of tea or coaxing could convince her to say anything more than she was just concerned about letting everyone down. That she was ashamed she couldn’t control her powers as easily as she once had. That she wasn’t living up to her expectations as the Princess and Heir Presumptive of Arendelle.

They took lunch together and, by the early afternoon, Elsa seemed calmer and asked if she could go read quietly. Iduna gave her a long hug and let her go. She sat heavily at her desk and placed her head in her hands. A surge of hatred, bitter and all-consuming, the kind which she hadn’t experienced since the earliest days of her marriage, welled inside her. She bit her lip.

Iduna had been as cautious as possible each time she slipped another dose into Runeard’s cognac. She was cautious and always waited until the most lax of the staff were on the evening shifts. The amounts she used were small enough that if someone stole a sip from the King’s private bottle, they might be dizzy for a day or two and experience some heart palpitations, but no real harm would come to them. She hadn’t wanted to live with the guilt of accidentally killing an innocent. But this living situation was quickly becoming unbearable. Agnarr looked more tired than she had ever seen him and, although Anna was doing alright, Elsa was breaking down. She sighed. 

She was drumming her fingers on some half-finished correspondences, lost in her thoughts about whether or not she should finish her task, when Anna burst in and buried her face against her.

“Mama, something is wrong.”

Iduna felt her blood run cold. “What? What’s wrong, Anna?” She gently lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her youngest’s eyes. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Anna sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “I’m fine. Elsa is crying in the chapel, Mama. Elsa almost never cries! And she told me to go away – she’s never told me to go away before!”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Iduna pulled her into a hug.

“Is she mad at me? What did I do?”

“No, your sister isn’t mad at you. She had a difficult morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m certain, yes.” 

Anna hugged her tightly. “Ok,” she mumbled. She let Iduna hold her for a few minutes, stroking her hair and humming one of her favorite Northuldra songs. Anna finally smiled and pulled away.

“Do you feel better?”

“A little. I’ll go back and try to cheer Elsa up.”

“Why don’t you let me go and talk to her?” Anna’s face fell. “Would you be willing to run to the kitchens and see if the cooks will make us some triple chocolate cake for dessert tonight?”

“Yes!” Anna grinned. Iduna walked with her to the main hall of the castle before parting with another brief hug and heading straight to the chapel. Sure enough, Elsa was where Anna had left her. Crying quietly with her head bowed in the empty pews. Iduna shivered at the noticeable chill in the air. She sat silently next to Elsa, but when she went to put an arm around her, Elsa flinched away. Iduna noticed the faint sheen of ice over the wooden pew and folded her hands neatly in her lap. She waited until the quiet sniffling died away and Elsa wiped the last few tears away from her face.

“You know,” Iduna said. “I married your father here.”

“I know,” Elsa said thickly.

“Did you know I was terrified? I wanted to cry or scream or beg for it not to be happening. Or to be happening to someone else.” She caught Elsa’s shocked look and gave a small shrug. “But I couldn’t. I had to put on a brave face. It was the hardest thing I had ever done.”

“But – but you and Papa . . .” Elsa looked away. When she spoke again, it was in a whisper. “You – you _do_ love one another, don’t you?”

“We do.” Iduna smiled. “Very much. But it wasn’t always that way. Your father and I knew one another when we were young, but when I was ordered to marry him, we hadn’t spoken in years. But your father is a good man. And he was kind and patient. And he showed me every day, in a thousand little ways, how much he loved me and how much he loved the people of Arendelle and the Northuldra.” She glanced at Elsa and saw a small, but genuine smile on her face. 

“Your father is everything that your grandfather is not.” She watched Elsa’s expression go blank. She had seen that same expression in the mirror some fifteen years earlier when she had first been brought to the castle. “When your grandfather brought me here . . .he was cruel. And he was overbearing. Has anyone ever told you what happened to your Uncle Birki?”

Elsa shook her head. “Honeymaren started to mention something about Grandfather during our last trip north, but she stopped when she realized I didn’t know what she was talking about.”

Iduna bit her lip. She looked at her daughter. Things had gotten bad enough. It was time she knew. “Your Uncle Birki was beaten. Badly. That’s how he lost his eye. And he was beaten by a soldier of Arendelle on your Grandfather’s orders.” Pale as she was, what little color Elsa had drained away. “And he was beaten because I mixed up some countries during a geography lesson.” Iduna swallowed hard. “Your Grandfather . . .was horrifying. To me. To my family. But when your Father found out – it all stopped. He protected me. He protected your grandma and grandpa. But before he could protect me, Elsa, before he could protect our family - I had to be honest with him. I had to tell him what Runeard was doing.”

Iduna watched Elsa closely as she studied her hands, the frost on the pews receding and the chill in the air slowly dissipating.

“Your Father and I will _never_ let him hurt you, Elsa. I know we’ve always warned you about hiding your magic from him. But _nothing_ will happen to you. We love you and Anna more than anything else in the world and we will always keep you safe. I promise.”

“I know,” Elsa said softly. She let Iduna draw her into a one-armed hug. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Elsa spoke. “He keeps talking to me about marriage. There’s a Prince of the Southern Isles who Minister Gundersen thinks would be the perfect match. Hans. He’s my age. But she doesn’t bother me about it much. She says there’s time to negotiate . . .but Grandfather wants to send a portrait. And to invite him to my fourteenth birthday ball. Or even Anna’s ball this summer. He wants me to be engaged by the end of the year. He says I can even be married as early as sixteen because that would give me plenty of time to start working on . . .having a male heir.” Iduna felt her daughter shudder as she leaned into her. “Mama . . .he says that I have to do this. For Arendelle. That this is my greatest duty. That my body belongs to the Crown.”

She looked down at Elsa, angry with herself that she and Agnarr had been oblivious to Runeard’s schemes. 

“Oh, my darling,” she said sadly as she hugged her close. “He used to tell me the same thing.”

* * * * *

It took Runeard several minutes to regain his breath after he staggered back to his study. As much as he would have loved to run down Agnarr’s defiant and interfering wife and his increasingly disappointing granddaughter, he would never have been able to catch up with them before they vanished to the privacy of their wing. And he had no desire to try and haul himself up the stairs after them with the increasing tightness in his chest. So instead, he plodded stiffly back to his desk and sat heavily in the richly upholstered chair.

There was a faint ringing in his ears as he struggled to keep the room from swimming before his eyes. He dug in his pocket for a handkerchief and mopped the sweat off his face. His heart was pounding and he could feel his stomach churning violently. The doctor had advised him to rest during these episodes. And if they did not pass, to have a small drink to calm the nerves and relax the body. He tried to reach for the bottle of cognac he kept hidden in the bottom drawer, but nearly vomited. Runeard groaned and lay his head on the desk. Perhaps alcohol wasn’t the best choice at the moment.

He considered ringing for the Royal Physician but, frankly, the man irritated him. He was never able to provide any answers. For all the skinny man read his books, he couldn’t speculate a reason beyond an overly rich diet and age as the cause for Runeard’s ailments. The episodes came and went over the years, but they had been getting worse.

“The stress of your son’s return, Your Majesty,” the Royal Physician reassured him. “Given your fraught history, it’s only natural that the Crown Prince and his family living in the castle again would be taxing to your body.” Then the bastard had tried to bleed him before Runeard banished him from the room.

No, the pressure in his chest was already lifting. It was becoming easier to breathe. He had stopped sweating. He could forgo the Royal Physician this time. Runeard groaned and sat up slowly. He hated that his body had betrayed him like this. It didn’t seem so long ago that he had been able to ride with the troops for days at a time, taking full part in their maneuvers. Now he felt winded crossing the courtyard. He knew he had lost weight. There was a wasted look around his cheeks. If his health wasn’t so damned fragile, he could disinherit Agnarr outright without worrying that Elsa would take the crown before marrying and bearing a proper heir for Arendelle.

He sighed and reached for a glass of water that the staff had left him. He drank it down greedily and winced as his stomach roiled, but ultimately held it. He had thought things would be easier with Elsa. She was such an obedient girl. Dutiful. She had always had a gravitas about her that even Agnarr had lacked as a young boy, playful as he had been. But when it came to her most important duty, she was proving to be remarkably difficult. And given that Marte Gundersen had been the one to suggest Prince Hans, the woman had become damnably obstinate about setting up the match. Insisting that while overtures were appropriate, an offer of introduction and marriage at Elsa’s “tender age” were not.

Runeard coughed and felt his bones rattle and ache.

He didn’t have time to waste on the fragile feelings of an adolescent. Plenty of young women were happily wed at sixteen. And if the boy was the same age, what did it matter? He would send the missive to the Southern Isles, extending an invitation to the boy to summer in Arendelle. Elsa would sit for a portrait. And if the Prince didn’t know an excellent opportunity when it was dropped in his lap, they could move on to the next candidate. But she would be wedded and bedded after her sixteenth birthday. The line of succession would be secured beyond her and he could finally deal with his traitorous son. 

With the dizzy spell over, he was able to ring for his lunch and a fresh shirt. He spent the afternoon reviewing documents and finishing several half-written correspondences. He met with a trade representative from Bruges and they dined together, their conversation going so well that he completely forgot about the Council Meeting he had scheduled. No matter, he could review the minutes the following day. He returned to his study to write himself a few notes before retiring for the evening. It was nearly ten o’clock.

“Good evening, Your Majesty!” Runeard swung his head. A fresh-faced boy in a Trooper’s uniform gave him a sharp bow and a salute. Runeard smiled. He had always held a soft spot for the cavalry. He glanced at the boy’s arm and raised his eyebrow at the insignia – not as young as he looked, then.

“Good evening, Sergeant.”

“Korhonen, Your Majesty!”

Runeard rubbed his nose. He wasn’t going to ask for his name. So the lad was a _young_ sergeant. “Sergeant Korhonen. Keeping an eye on things?”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” The boy beamed. “Always an honor to be placed up here! I love getting to help you and the Royal Family. I hope Her Highness found everything she was looking for!”

Runeard paused. “Her Highness?”

“Yes, Your Majesty! I scared her half to death when she was coming out of your office at the start of my shift. She said she was looking for a book.”

“A book?” This boy was as stupid as he was annoying.

“She had one. A law volume on marriage from your shelf. She showed me where she got it from.” Now the young sergeant looked nervous. “I mean, I hope it wasn’t rude of me to ask her. I just know that if anyone comes in or out of your office, I’m supposed to search them. But nothing on your desk had been disturbed.”

Runeard forced a smile and waved a hand. “I’m sure it’s fine. Don’t trouble yourself about it.” He closed the door behind him and went to his desk. He lit the candle. It didn’t appear that she had touched any of his correspondences. The wax seals were unbroken. The letter to the Southern Isles was still there. He glanced at his bookshelf. Sure enough, there was a thick volume missing. He frowned. What was that woman up to? Was she deluding herself that if she and Agnarr had found a loophole to the Northuldra Land Tax that she could find one that would stop him from making a match for his granddaughter? 

He picked up the key to the bottom drawer and was surprised to find it already unlocked. He scratched his head and opened the drawer. The bottle was still full. The seal unbroken. He placed it on his desk and studied it, squinting in the candlelight. Was the seal unbroken? Runeard felt an entirely different kind of pressure settle in his chest.

“Sergeant Korhonen!” He called. The young man poked his head inside.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Summon the Royal Physician.”

* * * * *

Agnarr stalked out of the Council Chambers, his throat raw. He didn’t believe that yelling at one’s ministers and subordinates was an effective way to command respect as a leader. He had rarely raised his voice since his Navy days, when he had been compelled to shout to be heard over the din of a skirmish or a storm. His Father, for all the man’s numerous faults, had taught him that a king should always maintain his composure and bearing. 

But restrain be dammed if they were going to conspire behind his back to marry off his daughter – his thirteen-year old daughter – without his knowledge or consent. His father might be ruler of Arendelle, but Agnarr was the head of his family. He wondered where his Father was right now. 

He was supposed to attend the meeting, that was why Agnarr had made sure he was there. But the king had proved devilishly difficult to hunt down that day. He had hoped to catch him in his study in the morning, before Agnarr had to accompany the Port Master for an inspection, but the King was not there. He had searched for him in the library that afternoon, but Marte had found him and told him some of what transpired that morning when Runeard had kicked her out of her own lesson with Elsa. She had been disturbingly blunt about how eager some of the other Ministers were to see the Princess wed by sixteen.

“My apologies, Your Highness. I never thought when I recommended Prince Hans as a prospect that things would be taken so far, so fast.” He had dismissed her and gone in search of Iduna, but she had proven as impossible to find as his father. However, he did locate his two girls peacefully eating large slices of chocolate cake in their family parlor. Given what Marte had told him had occurred that morning, he was pleasantly surprised to find Elsa in a cheerful mood as he joined them for a cup of tea.

“It’s good to see you smiling, Elsa.”

“Mother and I had a good talk.” She smiled and then looked at her sister. “And then Anna brought me the best chocolate cake, ever!” Anna beamed. “So I’m feeling better.”

“Colonel Mattias is taking us to eat dinner with him!” Anna piped up. “We’re going to see Cecilia! But not Destin Jr. because he’s on maneuvers.”

“Yes,” Agnarr raised an eyebrow. “He and the cadets are training north of the city. But I didn’t know you were eating with him. Does your mother know about this?”

“Mother told us we were,” Elsa explained. “She thought it would be nice for us to have a night away from the castle.” He smiled and patted her on the head as he stood.

“Well, then, I won’t keep you. Have fun and enjoy yourselves.” He wondered if Iduna wanted to give Elsa some respite or wanted to spare the girls the conversation he was sure to have with her later. He knew she couldn’t be pleased with the situation and his apparent inability to keep his promise to her. Shielding his wife and daughters from his Father’s worst behaviors was something he was finding increasingly beyond his control. Agnarr had felt himself growing more enraged with each step that brought him closer to the Council Chambers. The old man was still the same selfish, plotting, lying, manipulative bastard that he had ever been. And then he hadn’t even shown up to his own damn meeting.

Even with the girls away, Agnarr found their private wing of the castle to be unusually quiet and still. He had thought that at least his wife would be joining him for dinner, but she had left a short note promising to see him later in the evening. After finishing his meal, he wandered the hall. Even the staff was missing. He sighed. It had been easier, if somewhat more crowded, at the Sommerhus. Feeling rather at a loss, he retired to his room to read. He had nearly dozed off by time he heard someone turn the door handle and glanced up to see Iduna enter the room. 

She gave him a warm, but tired smile, before moving to change out of her dress. He watched her disrobe with a faint smile. This, among other things, had been high on the list of things he had missed while being dispatched around Europe. Being able to watch her go through this nightly ritual made up for some of the more stifling aspects of living under his Father’s roof. Though hardly all of them.

“Where have you been?” He asked as she pulled the nightgown over her head.

“I heard that the messenger didn’t find you in time,” she said, crossing the room to stand next to the bed. He put his book on the nightstand, grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down next to him. She laughed and snuggled against his side. “I’m sorry for that. Elsa had a difficult morning with your Father. We talked about it, and she seemed to feel better, but I thought it might do her some good to have a night away. And since the girls weren’t going to be here, I let the staff have the night off.”

“That was generous of you,” he murmured, pressing his lips against her ear. He grinned as she squirmed against him before he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He dropped his head against the pillow. “Marte told me that he’s been interrupting their lessons.”

“Yes.” She ran her hand over his chest. “Marte is a good friend. She came and told me this morning that he had ordered her out of the room. I went and got Elsa.”

“If I had been here-“

“It’s alright.” Her voice was soothing as she sat up and brought her hands to his face. They were cool and soft. He gently held her wrists and closed his eyes. “It’s not your fault, Agnarr. I know you. And you can’t blame yourself for everything that man does.”

He sighed. “It’s just – I promised to protect you and the girls. Anna is fine, but Elsa is so anxious all the time. And you’ve been having nightmares and forced back to the ‘Iduna the Adoring’ role-“

She laughed at that and pressed her mouth to his, cutting him off. He felt her weight shift as he lost himself in the warmth of their kiss and by time she broke away, he was nearly gasping for air. He opened his eyes and took in the welcome scene of her sly smile.

“Do I need to disabuse you of that ‘Iduna the Adoring’ notion like I did back then?” She asked as she ran her fingers gently over his moustache. His mouth twitched into a smile.

“I certainly wouldn’t _complain_ -” he said before giving an involuntary grunt as she rolled her hips. She laughed and caressed his face.

“Agnarr.” Her eyes dimmed and she sighed, leaning back so that her weight was settled on either side of him. He reached out and absent-mindedly ran his hands over the tops of her thighs. Her skin was smooth and soft against his palms. “You have done everything you can to protect our girls. Everything you’re capable of doing. I couldn’t ask for anything more from you.”

“I wish I could do more,” he said softly. 

“I know, love.” He closed his eyes once more as Iduna bent down to touch her forehead against his. “But you can’t be expected to tear Arendelle apart to remove your father from the throne. And that’s what it would take to be completely free of him.” 

She rested herself comfortably on top of his chest and he basked in the reassuring warmth of her body as she brought her arms around the back of his neck. He rubbed her back and breathed in the faint scent of lavender in her hair. Her love, her appreciation, her acceptance of him in spite of his failures as a husband and a father – he might not be the most deserving man of such gifts, but they were his everything.

“Have I told you recently how lucky I am to have you?” He felt her smile before she lifted her head to dazzle him with it. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

“Not half as lucky as I am,” she murmured, reaching back to let her hair down. It fell in a wavy curtain around his face, making her eyes shine. He could see the want in them. The hunger that was a reflection of his own. She kissed him again and he _ached_. The low flame of desire that had been smoldering since she entered the room was growing and he brought his hands to her waist, gripping tightly at the blasted fabric that separated them. She moaned softly through the kiss and ground her weight into him. He felt his body respond and bucked against her, hoping to entice her to do it again. Instead, she pulled away from him and while holding his gaze, wet her thumb and index finger on her tongue before reaching out to snuff the candle.

“No, no, no,” he begged. “I want to see you.”

“No.” She shook her head, a pained expression flashing across her face. Her voice held a slight tremor. “You don’t.” 

But before he could correct her ludicrous statement or ask what was wrong, she had pinched the flame out and pulled her nightgown off. Even in the shadows and half-shadows cast across her face and body by the moonlight coming in through the window, she was lovely. He felt her shiver against him and he gently rolled so that she was at his side once more, throwing a blanket over the two of them. He ran his fingers along her side, feeling her ribs and the dip of her curves. There were goosebumps.

“Are you cold?” His voice was husky as he drew her close, her heat searing him.

“A little.” There was a coy lilt to her response and he grinned, cupping her cheek as her hands roamed his body.

“Well, then,” he murmured as he went to cover her. “Let me warm you.”

* * * * *

Everyone seemed happier today and that was a huge relief. Anna always loved getting to see Cecilia and it had been just the thing to cheer up Elsa after she had been feeling down yesterday. She still hadn’t been able to get Elsa to tell her exactly what it was that had made her so upset, but she had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with Grandfather. Grandfather was always a little stuffy with Anna, but he usually patted her on the head, asked a few questions like most adults did, gave her some candy, and told her to go have fun and play. The few times she had seen him with Elsa, there was no candy and a bunch of boring questions about studies and lessons. And it had to be more stressful for her since Grandfather couldn’t know about her powers and she couldn’t make her ice and snow whenever she liked. That was probably why she wore the gloves most of the time.

But right now, Anna was glad to see that the gloves were tossed carelessly on the chaise where Mama was reading a book. Elsa and Papa were playing chess near the fireplace, talking softly and laughing. It was almost as cozy and peaceful as it had ever been at the Sommerhus even if the family parlor dwarfed all the rooms in the country home. She had been drawing in her sketch book, but was starting to wonder if she could convince Mama to take her for a walk. The weather was clear that morning when she and Elsa had returned to the castle and she wanted to see if any of the crocuses were still in bloom. She had just turned and started to open her mouth to make her request when the door banged open so hard it hit the wall.

Grandfather must have kicked it. He stood in the doorway, breathing so heavily that his shoulders heaved, clutching a half-filled bottle in one hand. His other hand pointing accusingly towards Mama. Anna’s eyes widened in shock. Grandfather had always seemed like a bear of a man, in spite of his illness, but she had never realized how large and imposing he was. Some of the staff had told her that in his prime, Grandfather had been a fearsome in battle, leading the soldier of Arendelle from the front of any assault. She hadn’t really believed it until now.

“What is the meaning of this?” Her father was on his feet. Anna had never seen him so angry. Grandfather swung towards him and she felt a sharp pang of fear in her chest. Papa might be as tall as him, but he was hardly as burly, and Grandfather looked like he could tear him apart with his bare hands. Grandfather looked like he _wanted_ to tear him apart with his bare hands. But he turned back to Mama and jabbed a finger at her.

“That fucking traitorous bitch has been poisoning me!” He raised the bottle high over his head and hurled it to the ground. Anna let out a yelp and jumped behind the table as it shattered, sending glass and liquid flying. She looked desperately at her mother who had gone pale and was clutching her book to her chest.

“Mama?” She whispered, the words hardly reaching her ears.

“What?” Papa gasped, looking at Mama with the same desperate expression. Wordlessly begging her to deny the accusation. She watched as her mother glanced at her father, tears in her eyes, mouth moving wordlessly, before bowing her head.

“She can’t deny it!” Grandfather roared, slowly lumbering across the room. “I’ll see her hanged for treason before I-“

“No!” Elsa shrieked. Anna watched in horror as her sister raised her hands with a fearsome look and stomped her foot against the floor. She had seen Elsa take that very same stance out in the lichen meadows, when the other children begged her to show them just how powerful she had become. Her ice erupted from the ground immediately, shooting up into thick, blunted pikes that caught Grandfather mid-step, catching him in the legs and chest and sending him flying through the air. He landed heavily on his back with a sickening crack. He was still breathing. But he wasn’t moving. Anna stared in hushed terror.

She had never believed that Grandfather would kill Elsa if he found out about her powers. Not really. 

She believed it now. 

She tore her gaze from her Grandfather’s prone body to look at her sister. Elsa dropped her hands, swallowing hard. Anna couldn’t read her expression, but her eyes never left Grandfather.

Papa finally broke the stunned silence, speaking directly to Mama.

“Take her. And run!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much Fericita for beta reading this chapter and helping to make it a much stronger piece of writing!

Agnarr had thought it would be more difficult to slip away from the castle, but the staff and guards were preoccupied with their unconscious king. There had been no one in the storerooms when he grabbed a sack of provisions. The stablemaster was elsewhere, but one of the young grooms had been more than happy to help prepare the horses. Agnarr hoped that no one would tell the boy what had happened. Or at the very least, the boy wouldn’t offer up the information that the Prince and his daughter had ridden off. He wished he could ride faster, but Anna was doing her best. It wasn’t as though they could have ridden that quickly through Arendelle mid-day - the streets were packed. At least he had been able to throw on a riding jacket without any royal markings. The horses were also stripped of all insignia and Anna wore a scarf over her hair. It was all he could do to hide their identities.

Agnarr shivered, recalling how the ice had continued to flow effortlessly from his daughter, coating the rug and creeping up the legs of the furniture. He had never seen her powers do that before. Hopefully, she had stopped it and wasn’t leaving a glittering trail that could be easily followed.

As he and Anna rode, his quick orders to Iduna echoed in his head, this time as a prayer that they had happened: _Don’t go to the stables. Go to Hadjar’s Livery. Take a horse. Stop for nothing! We’ll meet you in the forest._ With each hoofbeat that pounded into the ground, taking them farther from the castle, it became a more and more desperate plea: _We’ll meet you in the forest. We’ll meet you in the forest. We’ll meet you in the forest._

He glanced at Anna as they trotted along the road that would take them north of the town. She had her head down, but he could just make out her blank expression. He frowned. It was a very un-Anna look, but he supposed she was in shock from the day’s events. He glanced around. The road was nearly empty except for a large wagon up ahead that was transporting hay. No one could hear them.

“Once we’re clear of the city, we’ll pick up the pace,” he said. Anna nodded. “You’re being so brave. By tomorrow night, we’ll be with your grandparents.”

“Papa.” Her voice was small and tremulous. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes and all he could see was Iduna. “Did Mama really try to . . .try to poison Grandfather?”

“Oh, Anna,” he sighed. The words ‘of course not’ died in his mouth. Of course she had. He hadn’t been in Arendelle the past several years to protect her. To protect the girls. She would never let anything happen to them. She had stepped in where he had failed. He swallowed hard and pursed his lips, fixing his gaze on the road ahead.

“It doesn’t matter.” He heard her breath hitch and he winced. Iduna had always chided him for being too blunt with the girls. “Anna, your mother loves you and your sister above all else. She would do anything to keep you safe. To keep your sister safe.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Anna duck her head again at his words.

“Grandfather will kill Elsa if he catches her, won’t he? And Mama?”

“I believe so.” He looked at her. “But he will not harm you. And your mother knows better than anyone how to get back to her home.” He tried to put as much sincerity into his voice as he could muster. To force himself to believe what he was telling Anna. “She and Elsa are safe, I’m sure of it. They’ll be waiting to greet us once we get there. Now, no more talking until we pass this man.”

The driver of the cart looked stunned as they rode by him. “Y-Your Highnesses!” He spluttered as he tried to doff his cap. Agnarr winced. He had hoped they wouldn’t be recognized. No matter. The town lay behind them and roads ahead were empty. He nodded to Anna and brought his mount into a steady canter. They managed to cover a good amount of ground before the sun began to sink and he noticed Anna swaying in her saddle, clearly exhausted.

“We’ll rest here for the night.” Agnarr told her as he helped her dismount. Anna nodded. They were near a small copse of trees in an empty field some distance from the main road. Plenty of time to see if there were any riders approaching with just enough cover to mask them. Or so he hoped.

“I can start a fire,” she said.

“I know you can, Anna. But we can’t risk it being seen. We’ll sleep against the horses, under the saddle pad, for warmth.” He rummaged in the saddle bag. “Here. We have some hard cheese, dried fish and fruit.”

“We should give the apples to the horses.”

He smiled, her words flooding him with paternal pride. Despite everything, his little girl still had the biggest heart. “You’re right. We should. They had a long journey today.” They ate their small dinner in silence, listening to the sound of the breeze over the meadow and the occasional grunts of the horses as they nibbled on the grass.

“I hope Mama and Elsa are safe,” Anna whispered.

“They’re probably already in the forest by now.” He reassured her, reaching a hand out to clasp hers. This was a lie. Unless Iduna was willing to ride through the night or had stolen a string of horses, he had no idea how they could possibly have reached the safety of those stone sentinels. Then again, maybe she had stolen a string of horses. She was certainly more than capable of doing so. “I’m sure they’re eating dinner right now with your grandparents.”

“Papa, why does Grandfather hate magic? How could he hate Elsa?’

“It’s . . .” Agnarr sighed. “Honestly, Anna, I don’t know. Your Grandfather can be a hateful man. I don’t know why.”

“I think Mama was trying to protect Elsa. I don’t think she should be punished.” It sounded as though she were going to cry.

“I’m certain your mother was trying to protect your sister.”

“Can’t you make them talk with one another?” She cuddled against his side. “That’s what you did when you were away, isn’t it? Make people talk and make up?”

Agnarr smiled sadly. “This isn’t something that can be solved that way, Anna. I need you, your sister, and your mother safe. Then I’ll fix it.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” He held her as the moon rose into the sky and her breathing grew slow and even. He carefully tucked her up against her mount and covered her with the blanket. He glanced in the direction of the road. The meadow was washed in a pale light. Agnarr chewed idly on his lower lip as his mind wandered. He wondered where Iduna was now. If she was curled against Elsa the way he was curled against Anna. If she was thinking of him. 

He wasn’t even angry with her. Not for trying to poison his father. Not for hiding the truth from him – although he wondered if she had hoped to spare him the guilt of having a hand in his father’s death or just thought he wasn’t up to the task. Part of him wished he could have helped her. He would have. If she had told him. He would have. He wasn’t the idealistic young man he had been when they had first married. He had no illusions about who his father was or what the man was capable of doing to preserve his power over Arendelle.

It wasn’t even a question of who he would choose if forced to pick between his father or Elsa. He hoped Iduna knew that. That she had been trying to spare his conscience. With luck, it was a discussion they could have soon. He felt adrift without her. She had been his main counsel, even more than Mattias, these past fourteen years. He didn’t have a plan right now beyond ‘get to the forest’.

Even Runeard wouldn’t breach the border.

Would he?

No. It would be suicide to bring the Army north of the stones. The Earth Giants were terrifying and too many soldiers of Arendelle had witnessed them. Even Agnarr felt uneasy in their presence though they listened to Elsa’s every command.

Once he and Anna made it to the forest and he reunited his family, they would come up with a plan. Perhaps he and Valde could – his head snapped up. There were voices in the distance. He listened for a few seconds. They were loud. And drawing closer. He reached out and shook Anna awake.

“We need to ride!”

* * * * *

“Your Majesty!” Runeard looked up as the young Lieutenant burst into his tent. “They caught up with the Prince. He was with Princess Anna. They’re being brought here right now.”

“Finally some good news,” he growled. His head still ached where it had cracked against the floor when that unholy abomination had sent him flying with her magic. “What of the other two?”

“No word yet. But my fastest riders were dispatched to alert the cadets training to the north. There’s at least twenty of them. And Third Company was already marching to join them on maneuvers. They’ve been put on alert and were breaking camp when I passed.”

“Ready my mount,” he ordered. “I want to join them as soon as possible.”

“Your Majesty, given your recent injuries I must advise against-“ Runeard waved a hand at the Royal Physician, silencing him and turned back to the Lieutenant.

“Ready my mount. If my troops are going to breach the forest borders, I’m going to be with them.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The officer bowed and headed off.

“King Runeard,” the Royal Physician sighed. “I appreciate your dedication to your soldiers, but I must remind you that we have no idea how much damage has been done to your heart. To say nothing of your head wound. Continuing to exert yourself this way could-“

“I’m going to be there when they kill that bitch. And the little witch she spawned.” He scowled. He should have known. He should have known there was something unnatural about that thing from the moment Agnarr had whisked it off to the countryside. “She’s enchanted my son. Tried to kill me. Protected that magical abomination.” He spit on the ground. “I don’t care if it kills me. I’m going north.” 

The Royal Physician’s mouth tightened, but he bowed before snapping his leather bag shut and leaving. Runeard took an angry swig of water and ran his hand through his thinning hair. It had been a difficult day. The most difficult since his wife had passed all those years ago. He knew the Northuldra were a duplicitous race, but he hadn’t thought that woman would ever be so treacherous. And the little ice witch? How long had they concealed that from him? His jaw clenched. It was disgraceful. A thing like that coming from his bloodline.

“Your Majesty?” General Sorsen entered the tent and bowed stiffly. “My men and I have retrieved Prince Agnarr and Princess Anna. Shall I bring in your son?”

“No. Stay with him. Send in my granddaughter.”

“As you command.” The general clicked his heels. Anna came through the tent flap, lip quivering and eyes on the ground. Runeard felt a pang in his chest that had nothing to do with the poison her mother had administered. The poor child looked terrified. He sat in a field chair and held out his hand.

“Anna,” he beckoned to her. “Come here, my dear.” She sniffled as she shuffled towards him, tears streaming down her face and chin tucked against her chest. “Anna.” He took her hand and gently touched her cheek. “Anna, I’m not mad. You’re not in any trouble.” She sniffled again and he smiled, tipping her chin up so she would look at him. “You know that you’re not in any trouble, don’t you? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She started sobbing too hard to respond. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

“Anna. I know this all must seem very scary. But it’s just been a big misunderstanding. I don’t know what your father might have told you, but he isn’t himself right now. I just want to make sure that your sister is safe.”

“Y-you do?” She wiped her nose on her sleeve. He nodded.

“I do. I know it was just an accident.” Anna sniffled again, but her tears were stopping. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I love you girls more than anything. I just want to make sure she’s alright. Can you help me do that?”

“How?”

“Do you know where she and your mother went?”

“No.” Anna shook her head.

“Where do you think they might have gone?”

“I-I don’t know.” Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. 

“Did you know about Elsa’s powers?”

“No!” She sobbed, shaking her head furiously. “She never told me!”

Runeard sighed and drew her into a hug, rubbing her back. It was difficult to see the girl cry. She had always reminded him so much of Agnarr’s mother. The color of her hair and the shape of her smile. He squeezed her.

“Have you ever been able to do any magic?”

“No – I’m completely normal!” He smiled at her response. She was an innocent in all of this. He could work with that in the coming days and weeks. He leaned back, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She continued to cry.

“And that’s a beautiful thing, Anna. You’re a wonderful little girl.” He glanced at the tent flap. “General Sorsen!” He called. The general stepped back inside, hands folded behind his back. “Please take my granddaughter to the mess tent. Get her a warm meal and something to drink. And something for dessert. Then if you could please have one of your men escort her in a carriage back to the castle. She’s had a long day.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” General Sorsen gestured for Anna to follow him. “This way, If you please, Princess Anna.”

“And send in my son with his escorts.”

A moment later, Agnarr was heaved into the tent by three burly soldiers. He had traded his uniform jacket for an oversized gray riding coat and disposed of his ceremonial waist sash. He looked disheveled and sweaty. Runeard steepled his fingers as his son glared at him.

“I saw your face when I accused her, Agnarr,” he said calmly. “You had no idea.”

His son remained silent, breathing heavily.

“The Northuldra are a two-faced people. They use their magic to manipulate us. There’s no shame in having been fooled by an enchantress. And there’s no shame in loving your child. I’m sure she seemed an innocent up until now.” He could see Agnarr’s jaw clench at his words, the tendons in his neck strain against the skin, but still the man did not speak.

“They are both a danger to us. To Anna. To Arendelle. They need to be captured and brought to justice. An attempt on my life cannot be so easily forgiven and forgotten. Now. Where did they go?”

“Go to hell!” Agnarr growled. Runeard drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced at the escort to the right of his son. It was that overly friendly sergeant. The one who had alerted him to that traitor’s presence in his office.

“My son is still clearly under the influence of that Northuldra enchantress. I want him gagged, so that he will not spread her lies. I want him stripped of insignia and a bag placed over his head so that no one can see his shame. I want him bound and I want him taken to the castle dungeons. He’s not only a danger to himself, but to my granddaughter. Do you understand?”

The sergeant nodded and wordlessly stuffed a wad of cloth into Agnarr’s mouth. The other two soldiers wrestled him into a pair of manacles as he started to struggle and pulled a sack over his head. Runeard watched impassively as they dragged him from the tent.

“Sergeant!” The sergeant ducked back inside.

“Your Majesty?”

“You have no qualms with these orders regarding your Crown Prince?” Runeard watched as the man chewed his lip for a moment, staring at the ground, then the wall, then at the king.

“We were by the fjord, Your Majesty, yesterday. We were eating lunch.” The man was fidgeting like a schoolboy. “And, um, this will sound mad – but a few of us saw a horse come out of the water. We weren’t sure what we were seeing. And we were looking into the sun, right? But we thought we saw a horse come up out of the water and race for the castle. And when it came back . . .” The man shook his head. “It looked like there were riders. And it was running faster than any horse I’ve ever seen.”

Runeard stared at him. The man shrugged.

“Who else but an enchantress could do that? It’s not natural.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’m loyal to the crown, Your Majesty.” He looked up, locking eyes with Runeard. “She had me fooled, Your Majesty. I thought she was a kind woman. She had us all fooled. But she’s traitor. And an enchantress. So if you say that putting the Prince someplace safe for his own good, for his little girl’s own good, is the right thing to do . . . Well. That’s what I’ll do.” 

Runeard smiled faintly. “Good man.”

* * * * *

“If you had just stuck to the plan, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Yelana!” Her mother hissed. “Now is not the time.”

Iduna wiped her eyes again and tried to suppress a sob. She had ruined everything. If it hadn’t been for the Nokk rising unexpectedly out of the fjord almost as soon as she and Elsa had started to make their way along its waters, Iduna was certain that they never would have made it to the safety of the forest. And then what would have become of Elsa if Runeard had captured them? She didn’t want to think about the possibilities.

“You don’t know what he was doing to her,” she whispered.

“Iduna, you have nothing to apologize for.” Her mother reassured her. “You’ve carried this burden by yourself for years. You only wanted to keep your children safe. Of all people, your father and I understand that.” She gave Yelana a pointed look.

“At least Elsa’s magic has stopped flowing.” Yelana shrugged. “She’s sound asleep.”

“Has that ever happened before?”

“No.” She shook her head. “She’s been having trouble controlling it.”

“What?” Yelana’s voice dripped with disbelief.

“Controlling it. Hiding it. Agnarr gave her gloves to wear and those helped some, but Runeard-“

“That’s enough, darling.” Her mother reached out and pulled her into a hug, much like she had when Iduna was a little girl. “You and Elsa are safe now. And I’m sure that Agnarr is on the way with Anna. He’s a smart man. They’ll be here soon.”

Iduna bit her lip to the point of pain and squeezed her eyes shut. Agnarr might be smart, but Runeard was relentless. Her mother rubbed her back one last time and released her. “Arendelle’s forces will be right behind them.”

“Your father has already sent messengers to the other villages,” Yelana said. “We’ll rally here. They’ll summon the Earth Giants. It would be insanity for the southerners to breach the border.”

“I tried to kill their king,” she spoke softly. “And Runeard is not known for his sense of restraint.” 

“Well.” Yelana grunted. “We’ll see what can be done. I’m going to the border to keep an eye on things while we wait for the scouts to arrive. I’ll be on the lookout for your daughter.” She paused. “And your husband.”

“I’m going with you.” Iduna stood up. Her mother sighed.

“You should rest. You’ve been up nearly the whole night.”

“I can’t.” She looked at Yelana. “Let me change and I’ll come with you.”

She watched as Yelana exchanged a glance with her mother, but then she shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll wait outside.”

“Iduna, are you sure about this?” Her mother asked gently as she handed her a shirt. “You must be exhausted. And Elsa will need you when she wakes.”

“You’ll stay with her, won’t you?”

“Of course, darling. But she’s going to want her mother.”

Iduna felt her chest clench with regret and shook her head fiercely. “Her mother’s done enough.”

“Iduna-“

“No, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. To you. To father. To her. I brought this on us. I – I don’t even know how to begin to make it right, mother. But I need to know that Anna is safe. That Agnarr is safe.” She struggled to keep her voice even as she changed into the comfortable leathers. “Or if-“ Her voice caught in her throat. She swallowed hard. “I need to know who we’re going to see first. Be it Anna, Agnarr or Runeard.”

Her mother gazed at her sympathetically. “I’ll wait here with Elsa. I’ll wait until you return with your husband and Anna.” Iduna nodded and headed outside. She fell into step next to Yelana as they moved in the weak, gray light of the early morning. The birds were just starting to wake, their songs erratically piercing the restless air. Usually, at this hour, the village was still, but she and Elsa’s unexpected arrival had spurred people into action. 

Children were being prepared for evacuation to the north. The herds were being readied for a drive to the more remote regions of their territory. Spears and knives were being sharpened. People flitted uneasily between the kotas. Even in their worry, however, there was resolve. They would not be taken from their home without a fight, and they would not let their home be taken from them without a fight, should Arendelle attack. This would be no ambush.

Iduna felt an almost crippling weight in the pit of her stomach. All of this worry. All of her people’s old nightmares being reawakened – all of it because of her carelessness. She would surely be judged by them for it. And rightfully so. She deserved it. Although Nokk had carried her to safety with Elsa, the water spirit had glared at her. The North Wind had been silent and unresponsive, hovering instead in a protective manner around Elsa as she slept. She wondered if they felt, as she did, that she had broken her people’s covenant with them.

“How long do you think it will be before they arrive in force?” Yelana broke the silence after several minutes as they walked through the trees, glancing over her shoulder. “You’ve made the trip each year. How long?”

“It’s hard to say. Tonight? Tomorrow night at the latest? It depends on how many he’s bringing and how hard they march. A supply train can take two to three days, but a small force on horseback doesn’t need as much time.”

“And two riders on horseback?” Yelana asked in a cautious tone.

“He would have stopped the night for Anna.” Iduna rubbed her arm. “If they aren’t here by midday though . . .” She couldn’t bring herself to finish her thought. They reached a well-beaten trail that led to the sentinel stones at the border and began to trot down the path. They had covered half the distance to the border when a flash of blue-green caught her eye.

“Yelana! Look out!” Iduna tried to grab her arm, to pull her away, but she only succeeded in making her stumble directly into the short Arendellian soldier. The man shoved Yelana to the ground and when she tried to get up, he brought the heavy handle of his saber down hard against her skull. There was a sickening crack as he flattened her. Her spear went flying as he bashed her once again. Blood stained her silver hair.

“Stay down!” He shouted, as Yelana cradled her head and moaned on the forest floor. He glared at Iduna as he kept his blade trained on the fallen woman. “You traitorous bitch!” He spat. His rank insignia identified him as a captain. Iduna gaped for a moment, wondering how there were already Arendellian troops in the forest. Had they made it to the village? She frantically wished she had thought to bring a spear or a knife – anything.

“Drop your weapon, get on your knees and get your hands up. Or so help me, I’ll slit her throat.” He ordered. Iduna quickly fell to the ground, wondering if any other Northuldra might be close enough to hear a cry for help. She raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

Yelana was beginning to push up to her hands and knees. The captain spun towards her and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to collapse again. Iduna tried to reach for her spear, but the man brought his boot heel down, crushing her fingers and then landed hard blow in her gut, sending her gasping and retching into the dirt.

“Cadets! To me!” He shouted. From various directions, Iduna heard the sound of people crashing through the woods.

“Your Highness?” Destin Jr. sounded as shocked to see her as she was to see him. He lowered his crossbow and the other few cadets followed his lead, exchanging confused looks. She recognized most of them from their last visit north to collect the annual taxes. He looked at the captain. “Sir? I thought we were hunting a traitor?”

“This bitch is a traitor.” The captain said coldly as he brandished his sword, now aiming the tip directly at her heart. “And an enchantress. She tried to kill the king. To bring down Arendelle.” He flashed a cruel smile. “I never liked you people. I’ll enjoy this.”

He raised his weapon above his head and Iduna braced herself for the blow, unable to keep her eyes open as she waited.

There was a _click_. A _zing_. And a dull, wet sound like someone had hit a slab of meat with a cleaver. Iduna opened her eyes at Yelana’s sharp gasp. A crossbow bolt stuck halfway through the captain’s throat as he staggered and dropped the sword. He collapsed to the ground, futilely grasping at the bolt with slick fingers and gagging through the blood for a few seconds as the group stared at him in silent horror. His limbs twitched a few times and then, mercifully, he went lax and all movement stopped.

“Destin . . .” One of the cadets said in a hushed tone. Iduna looked over to where Destin Jr. stood, hands shaking slightly as he lowered his crossbow. The bolt spent.

“He – he was gonna kill her!” He looked desperately at his fellow cadets. “He was crazy! You all heard him last night! He was babbling about horses running in the middle of the damn ocean! He was gonna kill Her Highness!” He looked at her and she thought he might cry. “I didn’t want to do it! I had to protect you!”

“Destin-“

“He grabbed us up last night. Because we had been here before. During tax collection. He thought we knew the woods. He’s not even on of our officers - he was going on and on about some plot to kill the king, and magic horses and an attack from the Northuldra!”

“He did sound crazy, Your Highness. We just thought it was because he was from First Troop. They’re all weird there.” Another cadet piped up, tearing her gaze away from the fallen captain. She turned back to Destin. “He was going to kill her, Destin. We all saw it.”

“The main Army is on its way, though,” another cadet said uncertainly as he helped Yelana back to her feet. “They’ll be here in a few hours. They were marching up just before we rode out.”

“Listen to me,” Iduna finally found her voice as she slowly stood back up. “Do you all remember the way to the village?”

“I do!” The girl said. “Follow the trail all the way to the end. Then skirt the stream towards the north. Go down that little gully with the rock like a reindeer until you get to the two trees that are all knotted together.”

“That’s . . .exactly right.” Yelana sounded begrudgingly impressed as she rubbed her head. “But don’t walk up on the village with those weapons. Everyone is a little nervous right now.”

“Why?”

“Because we think that Arendelle is attacking.” Yelana rolled her eyes at the question and tentatively touched the wound on her scalp.

“What?”

“No!”

“We would never!”

“I mean, the main force was marching up behind us when we-“

“Shut up, Krum!”

“Destin,” Iduna tried to put the tone of royalty into her voice. It worked. She had their undivided attention. “Please - leave your weapons here, take off your military coats, and go to the village. You remember my mother? Seita? Find her. Tell her I want you all safe with Elsa.”

“Princess Elsa is here?” He sounded surprised, but placed his crossbow on the earth and started to take off his coat. The other cadets were doing the same.

“She is. You didn’t see Anna on the way, did you?”

“No, ma’am.” Destin Jr. shifted uncomfortably. “What – what’s happening exactly?”

“I swear, I’ll explain everything later, but right now there’s not enough time. Please, go and wait with Elsa. Who better to protect her than all of you?” The cadets looked at one another.

“What should we do with the Captain?” The girl asked.

“We’ll bring his body back for a proper burial,” Iduna promised. “But right now, you need to go!”

Destin Jr. nodded. “We’ll – we’ll go protect the Princess. Tell my father I’m alright when you see him?”

“I will.” She watched as the cadets began scurrying up the trail towards the village, with the occasional backwards glance at the grisly scene. She looked down at the dead man. “Should we move the body?”

“Do we have time? Leave it. Let the others see it as they come. Might be good for morale.” Yelana bent down and picked up one of the crossbows the Cadets had left. “Here, take one of these too. In case we run into any other Arendellians.”

“Agnarr is Arendellian,” Iduna snapped as she grabbed a crossbow. 

“Well, I’ll try not to shoot him, won’t I?” She turned and started back down the path at a quick pace. Iduna scowled and followed her. She tried to focus on her annoyance with Yelana, on their task at hand, but she kept seeing Destin Jr.’s stunned expression and ashen face as he stared at the dying captain. And the equally sickened looks on the four other young cadets. 

All of it because they didn’t believe she was capable of trying to kill the king or that the Nokk was real. Because they wanted to protect their future queen. A nauseating wave of guilt washed over her. She had helped Halima change Destin Jr.’s diapers when he was a toddler. She had kept his rapt attention with campfire stories as a small boy. She had watched him grow into a fine young man. And now, he had killed a man. Because of her. He would live with that guilt the rest of his life. Just like Elsa would live with the guilt of attacking her own Grandfather. They were children.

The sun had risen high enough to paint the sky pink by the time they arrived at the border. A faint mist still clung to the ground. The meadow was empty aside from the occasional bird taking flight. She and Yelena hovered at the edge of the tree line, Yelana waving off her attempts to inspect or dress her head injury. They crouched and waited.

More and more of the Northuldra arrived as the morning wore on. At first, it was just a few others from her own village who were armed with spears and a few bows. The crossbows that had been discarded by the cadets had been collected. There were a handful of rifles. Her father appeared later and reassured her that the cadets had safely reached the village.

“They were hungry and exhausted.” He told her. “They’re bunking down in our kota, near Elsa and your mother. I told them that Elsa needed their protection and they seemed relieved to have orders, but I suspect they’ll fall asleep soon tired as they are. No one will disturb them.” She nodded gratefully.

Mid-day came and went with no sign of Agnarr or Anna. As her hope began to fade, Iduna tried not to let her fear overwhelm her. The persistent thought that she had abandoned her youngest daughter kept worming its way through her mind. The events of the past day were catching up with her. She was starting to sway on her feet. Every fleeting movement in the meadow appeared to be Agnarr or Anna or an Arendellian soldier for just a split second before her eyes focused and she saw it for the rabbit or bird or wind in the grass that it was. She wondered where the North Wind was. Her father pressed food and water upon her, commented on her haggard appearance, but stopped short of ordering her home.

The Arendelle Army appeared in the late afternoon.

Iduna felt her heart drop as she saw the first riders appear on the horizon.

“They didn’t make it,” she whispered as she fell to her knees. 

A low, angry murmur worked its way through the small knots of the Northuldra as they began to take positions among the trees. The quick, sweeping motions of the horses. The infantry marching behind them. They remembered this from when they had been forced from their ancestral home. Her father gripped her shoulder tightly.

“No matter what happens,” he said in a low voice. “You do _not_ walk past the stones.”

She looked up at him, eyes stinging, but his gaze was fixed across the field.

“Enough haven’t arrived to meet them in battle,” Yelana muttered.

“Everyone remain in the forest!” Her father called out. Slowly, the far side of the field filled with more soldiers. A small group of riders approached. They dismounted a few hundred paces away and began to walk towards the stones. They unslung crossbows from their backs as they drew nearer. Iduna could see Runeard in the middle.

“Valde!” Runeard bellowed. He waved a hand and the men with him dropped back several paces. Runeard continued alone. Iduna staggered to her feet, unadulterated hatred pounding through her veins with every step that man took towards her homeland.

“Runeard.” Her father replied coldly. He positioned himself slightly in front of her.

“I’ve always liked you, Valde,” Runeard said. “And I’ve always been reasonable. There’s no reason for bloodshed here today.” He glanced at the wood line and shouted, “There’s no reason for anyone to lose their lives today. I have no wish for a battle.” He gave Iduna a murderous look and dropped his voice, speaking directly to her. “I have Anna. And I have Agnarr. Turn yourself over to me and no more lives will be lost. Your weather witch of a daughter can stay here for all I care. But she will never sit on the throne.”

“You will _not_ take her from me again,” her father growled, his hand going to his dagger.

“Your people needn’t die, Valde,” Runeard scoffed. His gaze never wavered from her. It was becoming difficult to breathe. “People who try and fail to kill kings don’t walk away without consequences.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Their . . .beloved . . .don’t walk away without consequences.” He shrugged. “Accidents happen all the time. And I wouldn’t have to worry about leaving my throne to a fool.” Iduna stiffened. “But if you return. If you face trial. If we do this honorably. Agnarr will live. Anna will have a father.”

She felt her shoulders sag. Her mind felt leaden and her body wooden. Her gaze dropped to the ground. Involuntarily, she took a step forward. Her father brought his arm up across her chest to block her as she tried to move past him. He turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He looked angry and incredulous.

There was a _click_. A _zing_. And her father’s expression went slack as he fell to the ground.

“Valde!” Yelana screamed. Iduna dropped to the ground next to her father. An angry cry spread among the Northuldra as Runeard lowered his crossbow and shouted for his retinue. They ran forward to cover him with their weapons and shields. The troops across the meadow began to advance quickly.

“Papa!” She gasped, trying to find where the bolt had struck.

“Grandpa!” Her head snapped up at the terrified shriek. Not ten paces away, sitting astride Nokk, was Elsa. Wide-eyed, wild-eyed, with her hands clasped over her mouth. Dimly, Iduna was aware of someone screaming “Shoot! Shoot!”, but the wind was roaring so loudly against her ears, whipping up such a blinding curtain of leaves and dust that she couldn’t tell if it came from Runeard’s group or the Northuldra. There was a deafening sound as trees and boulders came flying out of the sky, landing on the edge of the woods. People screamed and scrambled for safety.

And then, before her disbelieving eyes, an impenetrable purpled mist appeared as if by magic and tumbled down from the sky. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much to Fericita, the Patron Saint of Beta Readers, who has basically taken a muddled heap of words and beaten them into shape. I can very safely say that I would not have made it this far in writing this had I not had your help.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and, for those of you in America, I hope you are enjoying a safe Memorial Day today.
> 
> A prologue for the third, and final, part of the series is up.

“Elsa?” Honeymaren’s tentative voice broke through her reverie. 

She had been awake before dawn again, wrenched from sleep by the nightmare of Grandpa collapsing in death. She had checked on her mother, who was still staring into the darkness with a blank expression, sleepless and tear streaked. Elsa had tucked the blankets tighter around her shoulders and given her a kiss on the cheek, slipping past her sleeping grandmother and stepping over Destin who had insisted on snoring right outside their door. Someone had placed a blanket of reindeer hide over him. She had waved off Nokk and Bruni, wandering with her thoughts to the edge of the lake.

It had a difficult, endless week.

“What are you doing awake?” She asked as her friend drew closer.

“Sleeping next to Ryder is like sleeping next to an Earth Giant or an avalanche.” Honeymaren shrugged. “I’m an early riser.” 

“Oh.”

“This is probably a stupid question.” Honeymaren shifted her weight uncomfortably, wringing her hands. “But how are you doing?”

“How am I doing?” Elsa glanced at her friend. She thought a moment. No one had asked her. “I’m . . .” Her voice failed her. She was sleeping. She was eating. She was leaving the kota. So she was doing better than her mother. Elsa shrugged helplessly.

They stared out across the dark expanse of water in silence. A faint mist clung to its surface, wispy and white. A far cry from the impenetrable purple canopy that had engulfed the sky and seemed to have formed a solid wall around their lands. Yelena was still waiting for the scouting parties to report in from the most far-flung regions.

Elsa had told her that it was pointless to search for weaknesses in the mist. That there was no way through and she had no idea how to create a way through, even if she was certain she was the one who had caused it to happen. She had felt it when it happened. When she had seen Grandpa stagger and collapse. As though part of her soul had been shriven from her very core. Her own rage and grief and the very primordial fury of the spirits at the senseless violence as it had rushed through her and exploded into the sky. She still didn’t have the words to describe it. But Yelena had said that they would search regardless. That they had to know if they were safe or if Arendelle could find a weak point to push through.

“People are saying you’re the Fifth Spirit.” Honeymaren bit her lip and looked her in the eye. Elsa froze. “Nobody remembers anything like this ever happening. Not even in the stories. But with your family and your powers-“ 

Elsa scowled and snorted. 

“I’m just saying, Elsa, you saved everyone.”

“No.” She laughed bitterly, throat tight and eyes burning. “No, I didn’t.”

“You did!”

“My Grandpa is alive, is he?” She could feel the tears starting to slip down her face. She clenched her jaw. “I stopped my Grandfather from killing him? The spirits stopped it?” She shook her head and looked away. “I _didn’t_ save everyone. All that I did was trap everyone in here.”

“Better to be trapped in here than trapped out there!”

“Like my sister?” Her breath hitched and Honeymaren’s face fell.

“I didn’t-“

“Like my father?” Elsa sobbed. She took several rapid, painful breaths. “We just left them. We just left them there and ran. I just left Anna with Grandfather. You don’t know – you don’t know what he’s like! What he wanted me to do. And now – now he’s going to –“ She broke down. Honeymaren stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Not even her grandmother or mother had hugged her since Grandpa had died. The reassuring warmth washed over her and Elsa gripped her friend tightly. “He’s got Anna now.”

“Anna has your father.”

“I don’t know what to do!” She began to weep as all the fears and feelings she had hidden inside over the past several days broke forth in an ugly flood, a wave of grief so high and powerful that it threatened to wash her away with it. Honeymaren held her steady and let her cry.

“We’ll figure it out.” 

* * * * *

Agnarr closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the rough stone floor of the dungeon and tried to focus on breathing through his nose. The leather gag dried his mouth out quickly and today, whatever day this was, his father was making him wait. His arms and shoulders ached from being fastened behind him for most of his days. He considered himself lucky that they let him sleep with them manacled where his belt buckle should be.

There was a routine now.

Three guards would rouse him by shouting from the door. He would lie flat on the ground, legs straight. They would undo his manacles and leave his morning meal. He would remove the gag and eat what he could with his aching jaw as quickly as possible. He was forbidden from speaking to them. When he had tried to speak to them that first day – or, rather, what he thought had been the first day – one had doubled him over with a blow to the gut. And his father had warned him that the guards would continue to beat him if Agnarr persisted.

He would put the gag back in and place his forehead on the floor, arms behind him. They would return and put the manacles back on, locking them at the small of his back. There was a short length of chain that allowed him to sit on the bed, pace if he could stand the clattering of the iron, and look out a small window at the harbor. At some point during the day, he would lie flat on his stomach and they would unchain him so he could eat again, drink, and use the small chamber pot. Just before bed, they would chain his hands in front of him so he could sleep.

The humidity from the water was stifling. He knew that he stank. He was always parched. They had torn his shirt to rags when he had been stripped of all insignia. The thin, tattered cloth clinging to his skin had driven him so mad that he had finally just torn off what was left during one of his few moments where he was unshackled.

Agnarr could feel the thin rivulets of sweat rolling down his back. His neck. His face. Dripping down his eyes and nose. The salt of it stinging where the chains and cuffs had rubbed his skin raw. His legs were cramping under him, spine screaming at the agony of the unnatural position and unbalanced weight.

Not a damn bit of it was anything compared to the pain of knowing just how miserably he had failed to protect his wife and daughters. He knew that his father had Anna somewhere. He hoped and prayed that she was safe, that she was sticking to the lies he had instructed her to tell, that she was being compliant so the king would be kind to her. But no one had told him anything of Elsa or where his wife might be.

He could only assume that when he had been captured, they were still on the run. He hoped with every fiber of his miserable being that they had made it to the forest. Valde would protect them. The Northuldra would protect them if only they could make it. The longer his endless days drifted into one another, the more he began to hope and believe that they were safe. That they had reached the forest and the protection that the spirits could offer. Runeard might try to kill Elsa quietly – even if the people of Arendelle believed she was a witch, she was still a young girl and had been popular enough with the townspeople. It would be a hard thing to have them quietly accept the execution of a child.

But if his father had captured Iduna, Agnarr had no doubt that she would die in front of him. That his father would have her throat slit or erect gallows to hang her or fold her over the executioner’s block and force him to watch as his wife was killed. If that hadn’t happened yet, it could only be because Runeard had not captured her. He clung to that hope.

He flexed his hands. They had stripped him of his wedding band. If he made it out of here, he was going to find out what had happened to it. And to get it back.

The door swung open and the heavy trod of boots announced the entry of several people. He tensed. The first day, one of the guards had kicked him and demanded he bow to the king, before his father had waved the man off and claimed that his son’s mind was too addled from “the enchantress” to expect such civilities. He heard the clack of a wooden chair being placed somewhere before him.

“You may go.” His father’s voice was calm and the chair creaked as he sat in it. Agnarr tried to control his breathing as he bit into the gag. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb. He listened as the guards withdrew and shut the heavy door behind them. He kept his forehead against the ground.

“For God’s sake, Agnarr, get up.” His father ordered. He lifted his head slowly, back and neck crackling as he painfully shifted into a sitting position. His father watched him as he managed to cross his legs and sit with his arms still bound behind him. He stared up sullenly at the man, who sat with his arms folded and an infuriating half-smile. 

“You look like hell, my boy,” he spoke in a jovial tone. Agnarr did his best to shrug. The chains clanked. Runeard huffed a laugh and placed his hands on his knees. “Right. Well. This is going to be a one-way conversation anyway, so I think it’s best to leave that gag in for now.”

He paused and licked his lips.

“Has anyone told you what’s become of your wife and eldest daughter?”

Agnarr shook his head and Runeard sighed.

“Well, I’m sure you figured out I didn’t catch them before they made it to those damn woods.” He choked and nearly vomited into the gag, the relief flooding through him. He felt his eyes sting. He tucked his chin against his chest and took a moment to compose himself. When he looked back up, his father was sneering at him. “Christ, get a hold of yourself, Agnarr. Act like a man and not some love-sick boy.”

Agnarr grunted. 

“As far as I know, they’re both alive.” Runeard smiled and Agnarr’s blood ran cold at the way his mouth curled.

“Valde’s not,” he said lightly. A wave of nausea twisted Agnarr’s stomach. “I shot that bastard myself.” Runeard shrugged. “Right in the back with a crossbow bolt.” Agnarr blinked rapidly and let out a short breath through his nose.

“Oh, don’t make that face. I was aiming for Iduna. Valde was just stupid enough to step in the way at the wrong time.” His mind spun. It felt like the world was falling away from him. What the hell had happened while he had been imprisoned here? His father was still speaking. “-not entirely sure what happened, but there’s some magical shield that we can’t get through. Obviously, we’re still trying. But the Northuldra are in there and we’re out here.”

Agnarr knitted his brow. _What?_

“So I have a proposition for you.” Runeard drummed his fingers against his knee. “Frankly, I would love to disinherit you now. Just keep you in here. Lose the key. But Anna hasn’t stopped crying and asking about you. She misses you. And Marte Gundersen reminded me that I did arrange your marriage to that Northuldra bitch so – this proposal of hers might work.” He leaned forward and lightly slapped Agnarr’s stubbled cheek. “Now pay attention.”

“There are three ways you’ll leave this dungeon. The first is you die and it looks like an accident. To be honest, I’m not keen on that one because given how you’re trussed up like a fresh kill. It’d be hard for people to believe it. That it was an accident, I mean. I’d hold a state funeral so they could see your body after it’s cleaned up a bit. But still, a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?” 

“The second way –“ He held up two fingers. “Is that I declare you insane, unfit to rule and I pack you off to an asylum on the continent for the best possible treatment and care. Personally, I’m a fan of this one but Marte insists that it will turn Anna dour. And I’m not a cruel man. I don’t want my sweet granddaughter to be miserable. Also, Marte thinks it would make it harder to marry her off if there’s rumors of insanity in the family and that it would cost us a small fortune in bribes to ensure that you remained locked away in a madhouse.”

Agnarr stared at his father, chest heaving and ears ringing. 

“The third option – the one that Marte seems to think will work – is that you denounce your wife and disown your daughter. Iduna was an enchantress and had us all fooled. Even me.” He waved a hand. “I don’t believe that, of course, I think she was a traitorous, savage cunt who used all of us.” Runeard sighed and cracked his knuckles. “But like I said earlier – I don’t believe that you were part of her plot. I don’t believe that you knew what she was doing. And you’re my son.” He cleared his throat. “So. If you denounce her. If you claim that she had you entranced and that now with the Northuldra cut off in their magical bubble, your senses have magically returned to you and you’re thinking clearly for the first time in years – then you can walk out that door a free man. And Anna will have her father back.”

He felt rooted to the spot, unable to lift his gaze from the floor. 

“I’ll give you an hour to think it over.” His father coughed and stood. “And do think it over, Agnarr. Think about Anna. And what her life would be like if you’re not there for her. What that would do to her.”

Agnarr remained still, muscles taut, as his father banged on the dungeon door. As soon as it slammed shut, he closed his eyes and slumped to the floor.

* * * * *

Runeard dismissed the guards and waited until they were gone to press his ear against the door. He could hear Agnarr’s chains rattle and the high, erratic whine of his breathing through the gag. He smiled. Let the fool weep. He tapped the splintered wood with his fingers and chuckled before turning to head down the corridor. His footsteps echoed off the stones until he reached the stairway where the guards sat at their small table, playing cards. He nodded in passing as they stood and bowed.

He felt like he was practically floating up the steps. Stronger and more energetic than he had in years. The Royal Physician had him on some concoction to counteract the worst effects of the foxglove, but Runeard was reasonably certain that this lightness of being came from victory. Victory over those savage ingrates who had spurned his mercy and attempts to civilize them all those years ago. Victory over that bitch who had failed to put him in an early grave. Hell, even victory over the sway she held over his only son. 

Agnarr would yield.

He was certain of it.

Agnarr would denounce her in front of Arendelle. He would sign a proclamation. He would sign the divorce decree. He would tell Anna that her mother had betrayed their family. He would see the light and renounce all ties to his beloved wife.

And as much as he treasured the idea of that defiant ass wrapped in a straightjacket and slamming his head against the wall in a room with no windows for the rest of his days, far from the sun and his homeland – as much as Agnarr deserved that for his insubordination – Marte had made her point. It would be easier with Anna if she had her father.

“While I appreciate your feelings on Anna’s mother and sister, and I believe them to be entirely justified, she’s a nine-year-old child. She can’t be expected to be logical about this. They were a very tight-knit family. She loved them.” It had been a private meeting. Just the two of them. “If you don’t believe your son had any part in Iduna’s plot – and, to be blunt, I just don’t see him as being capable of trying to kill you – then publicly redeem him and let the girl have her father back. It would be a huge comfort to her. And for God’s sake, she hasn’t stopped crying since she was brought home! It’s like nothing the staff has ever seen. She’s always been so cheerful.”

“Anna will get over it.”

“She won’t, Your Majesty.” Marte gave him a stern look. “Little girls just don’t do that.”

The following day, he had been mulling over Marte’s proposal when he had been notified that Anna was no longer eating. He had gone to personally check on her and offer her some of her favorite foods. Anything. Even cake. She hadn’t even responded to him, just lay under her covers with her arms curled around her knees, sniveling quietly. It had been a truly pitiful sight.

“King Runeard?” Runeard glanced at the man waiting for him in the hallway.

“General Sorsen. Any news from the front?”

“All of our scouts have returned, Your Majesty. They were unable to find a way through the mist.” Sorsen shook his head. “Some kind of powerful dark magic.”

“Hardly a surprise given all that we’ve recently learned.” Runeard shrugged. “Can we just use the old huts and stables from when the Northuldra were in their relocation settlements?”

“Yes.” Sorsen nodded. “With your permission, we can start to refit the posts that exist close to the border. I would also recommend that we build three new ones – small, but enough for two teams to maintain observation posts in the most remote areas. Now, the cost will be –“

“Whatever you need.” Runeard waved a dismissive hand. “Talk to Minister Gundersen and let me know if she gives you any push back. Who knows what those savages are planning? They could be planning another invasion for all we know. Then the cost would be in more than coin..”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Runeard continued on his way, past the staff and courtiers who scurried about their daily tasks. He went directly to Anna’s room and rapped on the door, pausing a moment before he opened it. He smiled. She was out of bed today, sitting at the little bench under the window that looked out over the courtyard, one hand pressed against the glass and one in her lap. Gerda had even managed to dress her and braid flowers into her hair.

“You know, this was your father’s room when he was a boy,” Runeard said as he went to sit next to her. She turned her face to him. She was still disconcertingly pale, but she smiled faintly at his words for a brief moment.

“Did you see Papa today?” 

“Not yet, my dear. The doctors are with him right now.” He stroked her hair and took her tiny hands in his. “I’ll go check on him a little later.”

“Do you think I could come and see him too?”

“Soon, Anna. I think you’ll be able to see him soon.” He smiled. “The doctors are hopeful that whatever spell your mother had over him is fading. That he won’t be a danger to himself any longer.”

“So he won’t have to go away?” She asked in a small, hopeful voice.

“Exactly.” He gave her hands a squeeze and gently pinched her cheeks. “He’ll be just like his old self.” Anna smiled – a true, broad, Anna smile – and Runeard couldn’t help but grin in return. “I know you’ve missed him.”

“I do.” She nodded. “But thank you for taking such good care of me, Grandfather. I know I’ll always have you.” She wrapped her tiny arms around him and he laughed, patting her on the back.

“Of course, Anna. We’re family, after all.”

* * * * *

“Your Highness?” Iduna sighed and shook her head at Destin’s cautious tone. She turned from the cooking fire and forced herself to give him a smile. It was small. And it was tired. But it did the trick. He visibly relaxed and smiled back at her.

“Destin. You can just call me Iduna here. All of you.” She looked past him, but instead of the other cadets there was only Kaija, one of the Northuldra girls who was Destin’s age, holding a fishing pole. “Tack an ‘aunt’ on, if it makes you feel better.”

“Um, I’ll work on it.” He fidgeted with his belt buckle. She cocked her head as she realized the boy was half naked and barefoot with his pants rolled to just below his knees.

“Destin, where’s your shirt?”

“Oh, we were fishing!” Kaija said emphatically, waving her arms behind Destin to get Iduna’s attention. “Ryder told him how it _honors the fish_ for the men to take off their shirts.” For the first time since the mist had come down, Iduna let out a genuine laugh. She had played the same trick on Agnarr at that age. 

“Of course, of course,” she said and wiped her eyes. She turned back to the fire and stirred the embers with a long stick. “Of course that’s what you were doing. Let me know if you catch anything and I’ll fry it up for you, hm?”

“We will, thank you.” Kaija bowed her head slightly and mouthed ‘thank you’. She started to walk in the direction of the river, but Destin lingered. Iduna looked back at him.

“Are you doing alright?” She asked. He nodded,

“I’m doing fine. We’re all adjusting. Yelena let us build two little kotas close together. They’re a bit cramped though. That’s part of why I’ve been sleeping outside of yours. But, uh, Kaija invited me to stay with her since she has one all to herself. I guess her brother got married last month just before everything happened?” He shrugged and rubbed his neck. “But we’re being treated really well. Yelena vouched for us, I guess. And since she’s in charge now-“ He winced. “Sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, Destin,” she said mildly. “Yelena is in charge now.”

“No, I know. Just with, uh, your father and everything.” Destin dropped his gaze and shrugged again. “Um, it’s good to see you. Outside, I mean. Doing things again. Elsa has been really worried. I mean, we’ve all been worried. But her especially.”

Iduna didn’t respond. She kept her gaze on the feeble flames she was trying to coax into life. Her mother had told her as much. Had told her it was natural to mourn the loss of her father, as well as the loss of her husband and youngest daughter to the unknown of the Outside. Her mother had empathized with her pain, was mourning the death of her husband, but that after four weeks Iduna had to get up and get out. For Elsa. And if she didn’t do it by the mid-day meal, Seita would get some of the young, strapping lads to carry her out on her sleeping roll and toss her into the lake.

So here she was. Trying to start a cooking fire.

“She’s probably off with Honeymaren. They’ve gone down to the Southern border a few times already. I think they’re trying to get through.”

“There’s no way through,” she said softly. Elsa had cried herself to sleep in Iduna’s arms several times. The poor girl blamed herself. “I’m sorry, Destin.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He swallowed and traced his toe in the dirt. “Though – I mean, I wish I could tell Cecilia and my parents I’m safe. They must be worried about me. But they probably know I’m with you and Elsa, right?”

“Destin!” Kaija called from the edge of the village. “Are you coming?”

Iduna looked over at the young woman. She wore the same look of cautious longing that Iduna imagined she wore all those years ago. She nodded in Kaija’s direction. “You should go with your friend.”

“Yeah.” Destin grinned and scratched his ears.

“And you should consider her offer of a place to bunk. I’ve heard Elsa trip over you a few times early in the morning.”

“I guess.” He laughed. “I’ll think about it. It seems pretty cramped in the cadet kotas.” He crossed his arms and looked at her nervously. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Destin. Go fish.”

“We’ll bring you anything we catch.” He called as he hurried off.

She continued to methodically build the fire, trying to keep her mind on the task before her. Still. It was impossible not to think of the previous year when she had taught Anna how to prepare the logs so they would give off the least amount of smoke. How she and Agnarr had fished in the same spot where Kaija was surely instructing Destin on how to spear a river trout. But at least those thoughts were more pleasant, if still bittersweet, than the ruminations that had plagued her in the dark of what Runeard might be doing to them in Arendelle.

“You’re finally outside.” Iduna looked up at Yelena. That was a gentle tone for her.

“Yes.”

“That’s . . .that’s good.” Yelena kicked a rock away and folded her hands behind her back. “I don’t know if you want to talk about your place on the Elder Council-“

“I’m not interested in challenging you for the position of Chief Elder, Yelena.”

“Right.” Yelena stood there awkwardly as Iduna set up a small spit and kettle.

“Is there something else?”

“No. No. At some point, I’m sure you’ll want to sit on the Council. Whenever you’re ready.” A bird chittered somewhere in the distance. “We’d be happy to have you.” A small knot of children ran by and Yelena followed them with her eyes. “Elsa has been spending a lot of time with the Nattura girl. She looks like she’s adjusting well.”

“This has always been her home as much as Arendelle.”

“True. The cadets are doing well enough.” She squinted in the direction of the river. “Very friendly bunch. Very friendly. All the young people are getting along . . . _very_ well.” Yelena scowled and Iduna sat back on her haunches to look at her while biting back a smirk. “But they’re loyal to you and Elsa. And they’ve no quarrel with us.”

“Mother?” They both turned towards Elsa’s voice. She was approaching on Nokk, Honeymaren riding next to her on a reindeer. Yelena nodded.

“Well. I’ll talk to you later then. Give my best to your mother. Honeymaren!” She beckoned to the girl. “Come with me. I need a second set of eyes on the spring calves.”

“It’s good to see you out and about,” Elsa said softly as she slid off the Nokk’s glittering back.

“Did – did you freeze Nokk, my darling?” Iduna huffed a small laugh. Elsa’s cheeks turned pink. “That’s very clever. I thought you could only ride it on the water.”

“I – I figured it out two years ago.” She gestured towards the river. “Kaija and her friends are playing pranks on the cadets. They told them that they needed to take their shirts off to ‘honor the fish’ when they caught them.”

“Oh, I hope you didn’t ruin their fun.” Iduna smiled fondly at the memory of Agnarr splashing around as a youth, all elbows and sunburn. Elsa grinned.

“No. Destin asked if it was really to honor the fish and I told him that it was a way to save face because most of the Northuldra men don’t own more than one or two shirts and don’t want to ruin them in the water.” Iduna smiled as Elsa giggled. “I told him the ‘diplomatically astute’ thing to do would be to play along.”

“Good. It’s a time-honored tradition to tell Arendellians and visitors from other tribes about ‘honoring the fish’. I used to do it with your father when we were your age.” Elsa sat next to her and crossed her legs.

“Will you tell me about it?”

Iduna smiled, and then she did.

* * * * *

Anna neatly folded the cloth napkin over her lap as Grandfather settled into his dining chair. Papa waited until the king was seated before sitting across from her. She smiled furtively at him and he smiled back. It was good to see him looking well-fed and rested again, even with the shadows around his eyes.

They were never left alone with one another.

She turned to Grandfather and gave him her brightest smile. He beamed at her and reached out to pat her cheek.

“You did very well today, Anna.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.” It had taken the Council nearly three months to finalize the paperwork that stripped Elsa of any claim to the Crocus Throne and recognized Anna as the Heir Presumptive after Papa. 

“As such, I have a surprise for you.” Anna kept the expectant smile plastered on her face. Grandfather was proving remarkably easy to handle, despite her initial fears. All she had to do was smile, say thank you, act like she asked him for permission for anything she wanted to do, ask him questions she knew the answer to already and enjoy every piece of chocolate cake he gave her. Although, to be fair, she enjoyed the cake. She didn’t think Mama or Elsa or Papa would mind. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to guess what it is?”

“A piece of double chocolate cake?”

“No.” He said. “But there’s some for dessert.”

“Yay!” She tilted her head and bit her lip as she thought. “A new doll?”

“No, but that’s a good guess.” He took a sip of his wine. “You have a birthday coming up.”

“Yes! I’m turning double-digits!” Papa smiled at that and Grandfather looked at him.

“That’s right. And I spoke with your Father and he’s agreed that throwing you a big birthday ball would be a wonderful idea.”

Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Any other time and she would have been delighted to have her very own ball with people attending from all over Arendelle and the world beyond. And it was important that Grandfather believe she still felt that way. But she couldn’t stop her heart from sinking at the thought that her mother and sister wouldn’t be there. Her eyes stung and she could see a worried expression flicker across Papa’s face.

“Thank you!” She gave Grandfather a watery smile and wiped her eyes quickly on the back of her hand. “I just never thought I’d get my own ball!”

“Well of course you’ll get your own ball, my dear. There are any number of eager young princes who would love to meet you. And starting tomorrow, you’ll be sitting for your first official portrait.”

Grandfather had all the ones with Mama and Elsa burned. She hadn’t realized until they were all cast into a bonfire in the courtyard that there wasn’t a single painting of her and Papa without them.

“Papa too?”

“No, Anna.” Papa sounded exhausted. “This will be a special portrait. Just for you.”

“Don’t sound so excited, Agnarr,” Grandfather muttered. He cleared his throat. “I’ve hired one of the finest artists from France to come and paint it. Now, how does all of that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful.”

Anna spoke like her life depended on it.


End file.
